Real
by Always Cry Over Spilled Milk
Summary: "I love you Nico, but I'm no good for you." ...was the last thing Percy Jackson said to Nico di Angelo before totally abandoning him. He'd done his best to keep himself away from Nico, thinking he would only screw everything up again like he'd done before, but when Nico starts high school he has no way to avoid him anymore. Percico AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **SEVEN YEARS AGO**

"...and I just got this one for my birthday last week! It's Kronos and its sooo totally awesome because he has like infinite attack and defense power! I also got this Dionysus figurine for my birthday, but he's kinda lame. He only has five hundred attack points. That's the weakest out of all of the gods in the game."

"You're really into this game, aren't you, Neeks?" Percy asks his younger friend, chuckling.

"How can I not be into it when it's just so into-able!" Nico exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air as if this was a very serious matter.

Percy smiled and laughed at Nico's antics. "You're cute, kid," he said as he ruffled the seven-year-old's dark messy hair.

Nico blushed adorably and smacked the ten-year-old's hands away. "Don't call me that!"

"Chill out, Neeks. I'm only messing with you." Percy smiled dashingly at Nico. "Just getting you riled up."

Nico crossed his arms and flopped down on the floor. "Well don't. It's annoying. You're annoying."

Percy laid next to him. "But we're still best friends, right Neeks?"

"Of course, Percy."

/\/\/\/\/\

 **THREE YEARS, ELEVEN MONTHS AGO**

"Dude I'm about to high school. What the fuck," Percy said, falling backward onto Nico's bed.

"Fuck that. Stay in grade school with me. You can be one of those twenty-one-year-olds that's still in like fifth grade," Nico replied, collapsing beside Percy. "I mean really though. I'll hardly see you anymore, Perce. You're my best friend, and I don't want to lose you like that."

Percy rolled onto his side to look at Nico. "Nico," he began seriously. "I will never leave you like that. I couldn't. You know that. I love you, man. You're my best friend, too."

Nico looked at Percy briefly before shortly swearing under his breath.

"What?" Percy asked.

"Yeah. Fucking friend-zoned," Nico said, turning over away from Percy.

Percy didn't say anything for a moment before asking, "What do you mean?"

Nico rolled back over to face the older boy. "Are you that fucking stupid that you still haven't realized how fucking major of a heart-boner I've been harboring for you since I was like five? Jesus, Percy. I knew you were a little unobservant, but I didn't think you were that dense."

Percy looked at his younger friend in silence for several moments. "Yeah, I fucking knew it. You're so disgusted you don't even have the words to tell me how gross I am."

Nico was about to turn away again, but Percy suddenly reached out and stopped him. Percy looked him straight in the eyes and without even thinking, he leant forward and kissed his younger friend. Nico hadn't at all been expecting that reaction, but he responded to it properly once he realized he wasn't imagining it. Percy climbed on top of Nico, breaking their kiss, and straddled his hips. He reached up and pulled off his blue T-shirt, tossing it to the floor, before doing the same with Nico's. Once he had them both shirtless, he leant down and started sucking on Nico's pale neck.

Meanwhile, Nico wasn't all too sure of whether or not this was real or not anymore. He'd had too many dreams almost exactly like this to be able to tell. But when Percy sat back up and began undoing the button and zipper on his cargo shorts, Nico knew it was real. He knew from the sudden feeling that this wasn't right. They shouldn't be doing this. Percy was only fourteen, and Nico was only eleven, for Christ's sake. He figured Percy noticed his inner turmoil when the older boy spoke.

"We don't have to, if you don't want to."

Nico bit his lip in thought.

"I want to."

"Are you sure, Neeks? I don't wanna do anything you don't want me to. Just say no, and I'll stop right away."

Nico nodded. "Positive."

"Okay, Nico." Percy pulled off his undone shorts and then discarded Nico's black jeans, leaving both of them in only boxers. That was short-lived, as well, though, since Percy quickly did away with those. "Shit, Neeks. You're so beautiful."

Nico blushed and, instead of looking away like he normally would've, pulled the boy atop him down to him and kissed him. Hard. Percy moaned and slid his tongue into the younger boy's mouth, earning several groans in response. Without breaking the kiss, Percy reached down to remove both of their boxers. Nico shivered and blushed at the feeling of Percy's boner pressing against his bare flesh. He felt goosebumps when Percy ground against him. Suddenly Nico was very glad his father wasn't home.

Percy pulled away from their kiss and stuck two fingers in Nico's mouth. When he thought they were covered enough, he looked into Nico's eyes for confirmation before sticking them up inside the boy beneath him. Nico let out a gasp of pain and surprise before he slowly began to get used to the feeling as Percy pushed his fingers in and out, in and out. Another soon went in. And then another. And then they were gone, and Nico found himself missing the sensation of Percy's magic fingers inside him. "Just hold on a second," Percy said once he realized Nico wished he hadn't pulled his hand out. Nico nodded, and Percy pushed his hard member in.

He wasn't surprised when Nico cried out in pain immediately. "Shh, chill out Neeks. It'll get better if you just hold on. I promise." Nico wasn't so sure at first, but when Percy smiled down at him he knew everything would be okay. He nodded again and soon he felt Percy performing the same movements that he'd previously done with his hand with his dick. In, out. In, out. He went slow at first, which Nico appreciated since he still wasn't used to it. But he gradually got faster and harder, which Nico found extremely rough and painful at first, but slowly started enjoying it more and more. At one point he thought he heard a car door being shut, but he was having trouble focusing on anything right then except the way Percy was making him moan.

"Have you like... done... this be... before..?" Nico asked shakily.

"Y-yeah, once or... or twice. But let's not... talk ab-bout it..." Percy replied between his thrusts. He leaned down and started making out with Nico again as he continued his lower actions. Both of them were moaning wrecks when the door burst open.

They both looked over and immediately knew they were screwed when they saw Nico's dad standing in the doorway. Percy pulled out of Nico carefully, but as quickly as he could manage. Nico pulled the covers over himself awkwardly, ready to get yelled at. Hank glared at Percy and silently told him to get the fuck out. Percy speedily pulled on his boxers, grabbed the rest of his clothes, waved awkwardly to Nico's, and bolted out the door.

Nico glanced at his father and immediately knew he was in deep shit.

/\/\/\/\/\

 **TWO YEARS, EIGHT MONTHS AGO**

"…Percy, I'm getting a little tired of your shit. Answer my motherfucking calls, Percy! Goddammit, Perce. I fucking miss you. Just fucking talk to me!"

Over the course of the first three months after Nico's dad had found him and Percy together, Nico had sent his best friend 327 texts and 217 messages. Percy hadn't responded to a single one.

/\/\/\/\/\

 **TWO YEARS, SEVEN MONTHS AGO**

 _'_ _im sorry.'_

Nico had waited four months and all he got was those two little words. Of course, he responded immediately when he saw the text, but Percy didn't reply as soon as Nico had hoped.

/\/\/\/\/\

 **TWO YEARS, FIVE MONTHS AGO**

Nico had long-since given up on reaching Percy. It had been six months since their incident, and Percy had only ever texted him once. One sentence. Two words. Nothing else. He still didn't understand why Percy was suddenly avoiding him like the plague. He couldn't fathom why Percy found what happened that day such a big deal.

/\/\/\/\/\

 **ONE YEAR AGO**

 _'_ _nico?'_

When Nico first received the text, he wasn't all too sure if he really wanted to respond after all the time Percy had made him wait. But in the end, he knew he couldn't ignore the boy he loved and missed so greatly.

 _'_ _Yeah?'_ he replied.

 _'_ _im so so sorry nico'_

 _'_ _Why?'_

 _'_ _because nico. i fucked everything up. i don't even know what i was thinking that day. i shouldnt have done that you were only 11 nico i was 14. we were too young and it was wrong and i got you in trouble and i just hate myself now because nico i care about you so fucking much but i totally took advantage of you and i couldnt live with myself for that.'_

 _'_ _Percy, no. Stop blaming yourself for everything. It's fine. My dad didn't even bitch as much as I thought he would.'_

 _'_ _but its not fine nico youre just a kid and im barely a teenager'_

 _'_ _Percy don't fucking say I'm a kid. I know I was only eleven and I'm only twelve now, but that shouldn't matter. People have done it younger, dammit!'_

 _'_ _nico it might not matter to you but it does to me and it definitely should to you because its actually a big deal. it doesnt matter if younger kids have done it before. that doesnt make it any fucking better nico'_

 _'_ _Percy… I just want you back in my life.'_

 _'_ _i cant do that to you neeks. ill just fuck it all up again.'_

 _'_ _Percy don't say that. I love you, too, so much and I just miss you so much. Please, Percy. You said you'd never leave me. You said you couldn't do that to me.'_

 _'_ _i love you nico, but im no good for you'_

 _'_ _Percy please, I need you.'_

Percy never responded after that.

He supposed _Percy_ didn't need _him_.

 **END CHAPTER ONE**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 **PRESENT DAY**

The moment Percy stepped foot in his high school on the first day of his senior year, he felt more than a few pairs of eyes on him. It was no secret Percy was a bit of a class stud, what with being captain of both the swim team and the baseball team since his sophomore year, and having more than enough good looks to go around.

But he'd long-since gotten used to the feeling of the 'hey there, studmuffin' stares. This felt different somehow, but he couldn't figure it out. He tried to ignore the looks as he made his way over to his best friend Grover, who was waiting by Percy's locker.

"Dude why is everybody looking at me so weirdly?" he asked.

Grover looked at him a little awkwardly before answering, "There's this rumor going around about you, Perce."

"Huh? What is it?"

"Well, ah... You see, Perce, somebody started a rumor that you're totally gay for some new freshman... I don't know where it came from, or what freshman they're talking about but... I think we should find out who started it and make them confess that they just made it up!"

"What the fuck..." Percy breathed out. Normally stupid rumors like this wouldn't bother him, but this one was different. He had a feeling he knew exactly what kid they were talking about. He just hope he was wrong.

But if it he wasn't, there was only one person who could've started this mess.

/\/\/\/\/\

Later that day, when Percy and several other boys were in the locker room changing and such after their gym class, Percy walked over to his old friend Jason Grace.

"Hey," he said, dropping his bag on a bench, right beside Jason's.

Jason briefly glanced up at him before going back to rummaging through his bag. "Hey, Perce. What's up?"

"I think you know what's up, Grace."

"Dude, what's with the attitude?"

"I fucking trusted you!"

Jason then looked up at Percy, noticing right away how pissed his friend looked. "Dude, what are you talking about? Did I do something?"

"Quit fucking acting like you don't know what I'm talking about!" Percy roughly shoved at Jason's bare shoulder. "I know it was you, you dick."

Jason pushed him back. "Percy calm the hell down. I didn't do anything to you!"

"Really? Really." Percy looked at him incredulously. "Then who the fuck did it, when you're the only one I've ever fucking told about Nico?!"

Realization dawned on Jason. "Shit, Percy. I didn't start that. You fucking know I wouldn't do that to you!"

"I'm not so fucking sure anymore, Jason. I've literally never told anyone else about that. That was my biggest mistake I've ever made and you fucking exploited it like some amazing news story! You had to have told someone, Jason, because you're the only one that knew."

Jason shook his head. "Percy, man. I swear to God only Leo knows."

"What? Why the actual fuck would you tell Leo something like that! He just blurts shit out all the time without even thinking! What the hell, Jason!" Percy knew he was yelling way too loud and he knew all the other guys were watching them, but he didn't care and he punched Jason square in the nose.

"What the fuck, Jackson?" Jason hit him back, and soon enough they were fist-fighting. In the end, Percy pushed Jason up against the lockers and glared at him.

"You gonna fuck him like you fuck your little freshman boy?" one of the other boys in the room taunted. A couple others laughed. The smart ones didn't.

Percy, still holding Jason up, turned his head to glare at the other boys. A couple looked bored. Most looked terrified, remembering the time last year when Percy had gotten into a fight with Octavian Simmons and had sent him to the hospital with a broken arm, a broken nose, a broken jaw, three broken ribs, an internally bruised throat, and six broken fingers. "Shut the fuck up," he said.

Needless to say, they all did.

He looked back at Jason, saying, "You'll regret ever breaking my trust, Grace." Then he dropped him, grabbed his bag, and walked out.

/\/\/\/\/\

Nico's first morning hadn't been much better. He didn't know where any of his classes were and had been late to about half of them so far. All of his classmates were loud and obnoxious, and he was already starting his hit list. And on top of all that, every once in a while he'd notice someone giving him a weird look. It wasn't too often, but whenever it happened it always seemed to be part-judginess, part-disgust, and part-respect. He really didn't understand.

He was glad, however, that he'd had yet to even hear Percy's name, which actually surprised him a little since he knew how popular Percy was. Nonetheless, he knew he would have to see him soon enough. He was dreading it already.

/\/\/\/\/\

Percy began glaring at anyone who gave him a look, no matter who it was. Some people backed off after that, but a few brave (and stupid) souls would glare back or make a different sassy face. Percy would always bitch out at those ones, already beyond pissed at the whole situation.

When it was time for lunch, he decided to sit somewhere different from where he'd sat the past three years. The table he normally say at was where all of his best friends sat. Which included Jason. Whom he now hated. So new table, it was.

Grover flopped down beside him, them being the only ones at the table. "Don't you think you're taking this all just a bit too seriously? I mean it's just a stupid rumor. It's not like it's true or anything. ...right? It's not true, is it?" Grover asked.

Percy looked at him, about to respond, when he saw a certain freshman exiting the lunch line. "Fuck my life, Grover. Fuck it." He could've sworn Nico had briefly made eye-contact with him before looking away and walking to an empty table in the corner. Percy watched him as he sat down and started eating his lunch, obviously trying to block out the voices of all of the other students. "Hey, I'll be right back," Percy said, standing and slowly making his way toward Nico and his lonely table. He knew people were watching him, but he only kept looking at Nico. He'd always just had eyes for Nico, anyway.

Percy sat down across from the brooding boy without saying anything until Nico looked up at him.

He smiled awkwardly. "Hey, Neeks."

"What do you want?" came Nico's bitter reply as he glared at his old friend.

"I guess I just wanna talk. It's... been too long since we've seen each other."

"Yeah? And who's fault is that? I don't remember putting my dick in you and then ignoring you for three years."

Percy looked down at his hands on the table. "Nico, I'm sorry... I know I shouldn't have just totally left you like that... I know that was a total dick move... But I'm so fucking sorry and I swear to every god that there hasn't been a single day that's gone by that I haven't thought about you, Nico."

"So what? You think you can just give me some heartfelt apology and I'll just come running back to you? News flash, Perce. That isn't how it works. This isn't some shitty romantic comedy where the guy fucks up, apologizes, and they get married and have kids. It's gonna take a hell of a lot more than that to get me back, Percy. You know me better than that. I've never been easy." Nico rose from his chair and turned to leave, about to walk away, when Percy quickly got to his feet and spun Nico back around to face him.

"I know. I do know you. And I don't care if this still isn't enough for you, I'm doing this. If I have to prove how much I regret what I did to you and how much I care about you, then Nico I swear I will do whatever the fuck it takes. I've told you before a while ago and it's still true now. I love you, Nico. And I will never be good enough for you." Once he finished speaking, Percy swooped down and sweetly kissed the younger boy in front of everyone. Nearly everyone stared in shock. They could both feel the judging eyes of their fellow students baring into their flesh. Quickly, though, Nico pushed Percy away from him.

"I can't do this. You'll just leave me," he said, grabbing his backpack and leaving the lunchroom.

Percy stayed in place as he watched him go, a look of forlornness written across his face with more than a few tears falling down.

/\/\/\/\/\

On Percy's walk home from school, a couple of douchebags from his grade followed him, calling him a fag, a homo, a pedophile, and other similar names. After turning one of the corners, the inevitable finally happened and they beat the living shit out of him. Sure, he definitely could've fought back, easily could've won, but he did nothing.

He knew he deserved it after what he did to Nico.

/\/\/\/\/\

When Percy got home, his mom imediately pestered him about what the hell had happened to him.

"I deserved it," was all he said.

"Percy-" she began, but he had already shut his bedroom door.

Great first day.

 **END CHAPTER TWO**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

When Nico walked through his front door after his first day of school, he wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and sleep. Or maybe stare blankly at the ceiling. Or cry.

But instead, he had to face his parents' inquiry upon how his first day went.

Nico walked into the kitchen and saw his stepmother, Stephone, cooking dinner while humming a soft little tune. "Hey," he said, leaning against one of the kitchen chairs.

Stephone turned around and smiled sweetly at her stepson. "Oh, hello, Nico! How was your first day of high school, honey?" she greeted, leaning back against the counter and mixing something in the large bowl she was holding.

"It was fine," Nico replied nonchalantly, shrugging one shoulder lazily.

"Anything interesting happen?" Before Nico could respond, she sent him a sly look and asked, "Did you see Percy?"

"No." Nico looked down and blushed lightly, remembering how Percy had kissed him in front of so many people, carelessly risking his reputation.

Stephone beamed at Nico's reaction. "You did!" She set down her bowl and moved to lean against the chair directly across from Nico. "What happened?"

"I don't even know," Nico said, recalling how their conversation had gone.

"Did you two talk or anything?"

"Yeah."

"When?"

"At lunch."

"Did you sit together?"

"I was alone, and he came over and sat with me and started talking to me."

She gasped. "He did? Oh, he's just as sweet as I remember! What did he say?"

"He said something about it being too long since we've seen each other."

Stephone nodded once. "And what did you say?"

"Something about that being his fault."

"Oh, Nico, he's just trying to be sweet. You shouldn't have gotten snippy! What else did you two talk about?"

Nico looked his stepmother right in the eye and said, "Do you really wanna know what happened?"

She nodded.

"It basically went from me bitching at him for fucking me and then ditching me three years ago and never talking to me since then to him saying he loves me and kissing me and me walking away from him."

Stephone opened her mouth to respond, but simply closed it again once she processed the beginning of Nico's words. Her smile faltered. "Alright, honey, well dinner will be ready by six, okay? Go on upstairs and get comfy, and do your homework if you have any!" She smiled softly as she brushed some imaginary dirt off her skirt. "I need to ask your father about something and finish up the meatloaf! I'll call you down when it's ready, honey!"

Nico wasn't at all surprised by the way she reacted. He knew she didn't know about what had happened between him and Percy three years ago. His father had made sure Nico would never let anyone find out. She did, however, know of his affections for his old friend and took any opportunity she could to make a sly comment about it. He shrugged and made his way up the stairs and into his bedroom. He shut the door and collapsed onto his black sheets, dropping his backpack on the dark gray carpet.

"You really fucked that one up, didn't you, Nico?" he asked himself boredly.

/\/\/\/\/\

As Percy laid under his blue and green sheets, he had his phone unlocked next to him, ready to type and send a message to Nico. He'd been trying to come up with something to say to the younger boy since he'd gotten home, ignoring his mother's attempts at getting him out of his room. He hadn't left once, except to get his dinner from his mom, which he had simply grabbed and taken back into his room with him without saying anything but a simple 'thanks.'

/\/\/\/\/\

"Hank, dear?"

"Yeah?" Hank replied distantly, eyes trained on the screen of his work laptop.

"I have a question," Stephone said, sitting down delicately on the couch in her husband's home office.

"What is it?"

"Um… Hank, honey, what happened between Nico and Percy three years ago?"

Hank sighed and finally turned around to face her. "I don't think it's anything you'd like to hear."

"Nico had mentioned something that I'm afraid was too vulgar for me to repeat. But it seemed a little serious, so I thought I'd ask. That's all."

Hank folded his hands in his lap and looked out the floor-to-ceiling window to his left. "Three years ago, the summer before Nico started sixth grade, I came home and found them together in Nico's bed," he began. Stephone gasped. "I, of course, kicked Percy out right away, and he ran away in fear. When I then talked with Nico, after he had gotten dressed, he had informed me that it was the only time they'd ever done anything and that Percy had been a complete gentleman. I still to this day do not believe that. No real gentleman would partake in sexual intercourse with an eleven-year-old boy."

Stephone couldn't believe it. "Then what happened?" she asked.

"Well, then I suppose Jackson began ignoring our Nico. That little bastard. Who does this kid think he is, toying with my son like that?" Hank slammed his fist angrily against his desk.

"Nico had also mentioned something about Percy kissing him today…"

"What?" Hank seethed.

"Well, Nico was telling me about their conversation at lunch today, and he said Percy had told him he still loves him and he kissed him…" Stephone could see Hank's growing anger and stepped over to him, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Don't get too mad, honey. We both know Percy cares very deeply about our little Nico. Do you not remember when Nico broke his arm while he and Percy were at the park, and Percy carried him the entire way across town to the hospital, and then called me? Or perhaps the summer when Nico had fallen ill and Percy had hardly left his side the whole two weeks, only when his mother made him come home?" She paused for a moment to let her words sink in. "Need I go on?" Hank shook his head once. "Good. Now, acknowledging how much Percy has always cared about Nico, he probably had a good reason for removing himself from your son's life. He's too great of a kid to do something like that if he didn't think it was the right thing to do."

"Yes, I know, but still-"

"No, no, no, Hanky. Percy is not at any fault here. Leave him be," Stephone cut him off. She ended by sweetly and daringly kissing him on the cheek and exiting the room, lightly swaying her hips in a beautifully feminine fashion as she went.

/\/\/\/\/\

"I really am sorry, Nico, and I just need you to forgive me. I need that more than anything."

"There was this rumor going around that I had a boner for a freshman. You're that freshman."

"I beat up Jason yesterday."

"I'm a total dickbag. A literal bag of dicks."

"I hate myself."

"I was horrible to you."

"I should've responded to you."

"327 texts and 217 messages. I listened to every message. I read every text."

"I hit myself every time I didn't answer one of your calls."

"I cut myself every time I didn't respond to one of your texts."

"I've thought about you every day."

"I cry a lot."

"Your name is carved into my headboard. I did it with my nails."

"I've only ever screwed one other person. I could only think of you the whole time."

"One time I tried to drown myself in the school pool after swim practice my sophomore year. It didn't work. My coach found me and told my mom. I had to see a psychiatrist for a year and six months after that."

"I miss you."

"I need you."

"I love you."

…were all the things Percy wanted to say to Nico, but didn't know how.

 **END CHAPTER THREE**

 **If it was unclear at all, 'Hank' and 'Stephone' are a subtextual Hades and Persephone. I figured this would be better, since this is a non-Olympic AU, and those are actual god names sooooo... yeahhhhhhhh**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The next day, Percy walked into school feeling even more eyes on him than he had the day before. He tried to pay them no mind as he skimmed his eyes through the masses, looking for Nico. It took him a few minutes, but eventually Percy spotted him turning into the boys' bathroom. Trying not to seem too conspicuous, Percy followed him in, grateful that no one else was in there.

Nico was washing his hands when Percy walked in. He could see the reflection of the older boy in the mirror above the sink. He dried off his small, pale hands and turned around to face Percy.

"What?" he asked impatiently.

"There's so many things I want to tell you, Nico… So many things you should know, but I just… I don't even know how to tell you half of them… Most of them I have trouble talking about with just myself. But I… I just want you to know so many things, Neeks..." Percy said, awkwardly avoiding eye-contact.

"Then if you want me to know so badly, then just fucking say it. Who cares if it doesn't sound pretty when you say it, just go." When Percy didn't respond Nico said, "I'm waiting."

"Oh!" Percy said, surprised. "I didn't know you meant right now."

"No, I meant Arbor Day," Nico said sassily. He proceeded to throw his hands up in irritation. "Of fucking course I meant right now, retard!"

"Alright, geez!" Percy took in a deep breath and exhaled. "Okay, here goes." He stepped over so he was right in front of Nico. "To start, I need to say-"

He was cut off by the sharp ringing of the school bells, telling them to get the fuck to class.

Percy sighed. "Let's talk later," he said.

Nico could sense the older boy's disheartenment, so he got on his tip-toes to kiss Percy's cheek shortly, but nonetheless lovingly. "Yeah, later," he said, walking out the bathroom door.

Percy stayed in there for a moment longer so it wouldn't seem suspicious with them leaving the bathroom together at the same time. He leaned his back against the sink, lightly touching the spot of his cheek that Nico's lips had touched. Percy smiled softly, believing for the first time that he may actually be able to fix his mistakes he'd made so long ago.

/\/\/\/\/\

'Later' couldn't come soon enough for Percy. He knew he wouldn't see Nico again until lunch, which still seemed so far away, even though he only had one more period until then.

Percy still had no idea what to say.

/\/\/\/\/\

Nico wished the day would just go slower, so it would be even longer until he had to talk to Percy. It wasn't like he had no desire whatsoever to speak with his old friend, he just didn't want to talk about what he knew Percy wanted to.

/\/\/\/\/\

In the middle of calculus, Percy's last class before lunch, he noticed a certain Annabeth Chase repeatedly sending him weird looks. He didn't know why, but he made a mental note to inquire her about it after class.

/\/\/\/\/\

During Nico's last class before lunch, English, a handsome blonde in the seat beside him kept trying to get his attention without actually speaking to him. Nico tried his best to ignore the guy, but that grew increasingly more difficult as time went on.

When Nico got sick of seeing the boy's awkward glances out of the corner of his eye he turned his head and snapped,

"What?"

The blonde looked actually surprised that Nico had spoken to him. "Oh, h-hey..." he said, trying to seem cool as a cucumber while awkwardly responding and rubbing the back of his tan neck.

"Well?" Nico asked impatiently.

"W-well what?"

"Well, what the fuck do you want? You've been looking at me all weirdly this whole period and it's getting really fucking annoying."

"Oh, um... It's nothing, really. I've just been thinking about how adorable you are. And all the things I'd do to you if I had the chance..." The boy winked in a highly suggestive manner.

Nico blinked. "What."

The blonde sighed. "The name's Will Solace. You're Nico, right?"

"Yes, I am. Shouldn't you stop talking so much? I think you might get yelled at," Nico said boredly.

"Doubt it. My dad's the teacher." Will nodded toward the stunning blonde man writing something on the whiteboard, Mr. Sonnet, who had told all of his classes to call him by his first name Apollo. "See the resemblance?" Will asked in an attempt to get Nico to check him out.

Nico nonchalantly looked him over. "How old are you anyway?"

"Sixteen. Seventeen in two weeks, though. Is that surprising? This is an eleventh grade class."

"I'm a freshman."

"Then what the hell are you doing in this class?"

"I guess I'm just really good at English."

"Damn, Nico. I'm impressed. Wanna have lunch together?"

Nico was totally going to say yes, because as apathetic as he was trying to be throughout this conversation, he found Will very attractive and was highly intrigued by him. But, he remembered that Percy wished to speak with him at lunch, so instead he replied,

"I actually can't today. I already have plans of some sort with someone else. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Who's the lucky guy who's taking away my Nico-time?" Will asked, a light smirk dusting over his lips.

Nico wasn't sure at first if he should admit to the fact that he was hanging with Percy or not, but he figured it wouldn't be too big of a deal if he did. "Percy Jackson," he answered.

"Oh?" Will looked somehow completely defeated after hearing Percy's name. "Jackson, huh?"

Nico nodded.

"Are you guys like... a thing?" Will asked, looking at Nico hopefully.

"No. Yes. Kind of. I don't know. It's complicated." Nico tried to respond, but he wasn't all too sure of the answer himself.

"Oh... So you're off the market, then. I understand; if Percy Jackson was interested in me, I'd wrap myself up naked and give myself to him for Thanksgiving, if it came to that. He's a total hottie. Good choice."

"No, no, I mean... We're not together! We just have a... a past, I guess. I'm totally on the market! Wait, no. Now I sound like a whore, yelling that I'm totally available. Ignore that, please. I'm not dating Percy. Or anyone."

Will chuckled lowly. "Lunch tomorrow, then. Just me and you, Nico, babe. I'll write you haikus."

"Wait..." Nico said, counting off on his fingers. "Was that supposed to be a haiku right there? Five, seven, five. It was! Wow. So slick, you are."

"I know right? Dunno where I got it from, though. My dad can't write haikus for shit." Will laughed and looked at the clock. "Tomorrow, Nico."

Then the bell rang, and Will was gone. Nico slowly got his things together, distantly wondering what he had just agreed to.

/\/\/\/\/\

After class, Percy stepped over to Annabeth. "Hey," he said.

She looked up from stuffing things in her backpack. "Hey," she said with a faint smile.

"What's up?"

Annabeth shrugged. "I dunno. What's up with you?"

"Why did you keep looking at me during class?" Percy asked, jumping straight to the point.

"Oh. So that's the only reason you wanted to talk."

"You know I wouldn't if I didn't have a reason." Annabeth had been the only person Percy had ever dated or been intimate with during high school. They'd dated for two years, starting in their freshman year. He was never totally into it, since he'd always only wanted Nico, but he still always tried to be the perfect boyfriend for her. Even when he found out she was cheating on him with one of his best friends, Luke Castellan, who was a year older than them. Percy acted like he knew nothing, and he waited for her to confess to him herself. She didn't for quite a while, but still he waited. Eventually, by the summer before their junior year, she told him about Luke. Percy acted pissed, even though he knew he didn't care. He was totally gay anyway. The only thing that really got to him was that she'd chosen one of his closest friends.

"Right..." Annabeth said, her soft smile falling away.

"So what do you want?"

"What's going on with you and Nico?" she asked curiously.

Percy narrowed his eyes. "Oh. So that's the only reason you wanted to talk."

Annabeth smirked. "You know I wouldn't if I didn't have a reason."

Percy didn't find it as humorous as she did. "It's not really your business," he said, giving her a bitter look.

"I'm just asking, Percy. I'm not asking you to give me every little detail and I'm hardly acting imposingly. I'm just curious."

"You're always 'just curious'."

"Really, Percy? Fine, if you're going to be like this then just forget I ever said anything," Annabeth said, turning to leave.

Percy's gaze fell down to his shoes. "I love him, but I don't think he wants me anymore. I messed up too badly."

Annabeth stepped back in front of him and could easily tell how upset he was with himself. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder and said, "Percy, Nico's always wanted you. You know he'll take you back if you just show him how much he means to you."

"I know, and I've been trying! There's so much I've been wanting to tell him that would prove how much I've missed him and needed him, like when I tried to drown myself, like that would show him, right?" Percy still hadn't lifted his head, letting his desperation cloud around him.

Annabeth pulled him into a hug. "I don't know what he needs to see to forgive you, Percy, but I know you'll figure it out. You always do in the end." Then she stepped back and left the classroom.

"Yeah, but it always takes forever," Percy said quietly to himself, before grabbing his backpack and heading to lunch.

/\/\/\/\/\

When Percy stepped into the lunchroom, he immediately started looking for Nico. He saw the younger boy getting lunch in line beside Will Solace. They looked to be having a deep conversation about something, something Percy didn't know. He didn't even know Nico was friends with Will.

Percy strode over to Nico and said, "Hey, Neeks. We can still… talk, right?"

Nico looked away from Will and at Percy instead and nodded. "Yeah, of course. Just a sec," he said before grabbing a water bottle. He looked back up at Percy. "Where do you wanna sit?"

Percy shrugged. "I don't really care." He pointed to a random empty table. "There?"

"Okay. Sounds good," Nico replied. He sent a quick 'see you later' to Will before following Percy over to the aforementioned table. "Don't you have a lunch?" he asked when he realized Percy was empty-handed.

"Nah. I just haven't been too hungry lately," Percy answered as he sat down, Nico sitting across from him.

"So… you wanted to talk."

Percy nodded rather awkwardly. "Yeah… I have a lot that I want you to know." He briefly thought back to his prior conversation with Annabeth; ' _Nico's always wanted you. You know he'll take you back if you just show him how much he means to you.'_ "If I have to prove to you how much you mean to me, I'll do it. I'll tell you everything, Nico. Every damn thing."

"Then tell me."

And he did. Percy told him everything he'd ever considered telling Nico, from beating up Jason, to his cutting and attempted suicide, to missing him and needing him. Nico stayed mostly silent throughout the whole thing, just taking it all in with minimal commentary. When Percy finished, he let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding in and sat back in his chair.

Nico just studied his friend for a long moment, not saying anything. "You really did all that… because of me?" he finally asked.

Percy dropped his head and slowly shook it. "No, Nico. I did all that because of me. Everything was always my own fault. We'd never have been apart if it weren't for my idiocy, and none of that would've happened. It's all my fault, Neeks." Percy's shoulders shook slightly as he began silently crying, his head still hanging down.

Nico moved over to the seat beside Percy and tipped the older boy's head up to look him in the eye. It was then that Nico noticed the tears soaking Percy's cheeks. He wiped some of them away, only for them to quickly be replaced by more.

Meanwhile, Percy still wouldn't make eye-contact, which irritated Nico. Nico slapped him. Not hard, but enough to get the point across. Percy still didn't look up at him. "Percy, quit wallowing in your self-loathing. It doesn't suit you."

Percy sniffled. "I'm sorry, Neeks. I just… I just love you," Percy said with a small sad smile.

"I know you do, Percy, I know. And I love you, too. Even after all you've put me through, I've always loved you. I've loved you since the beginning and I probably always will," Nico said with a smile of his own. When Percy finally looked up to meet Nico's gaze, Nico leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Percy smiled a real, genuine smile and Nico didn't think he'd ever seen him look more beautiful. They kissed, glad to finally have each other again after so long.

When they separated a moment later, Percy pulled out a sharpie and drew a little heart on Nico's hand with a simple 'PJ+ND' inside it. Nico just smiled.

 **END CHAPTER FOUR.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

 **THREE WEEKS LATER**

 _'can we try it again?'_

 _''Try what?'_

 _'it'_

 _'Percy, remember that talk we had about being vague?'_

 _'yeah what about it'_

 _'I hate you.'_

 _'*gasp* you WHAT?!'_

 _'*sigh* Okay, okay. I only hate you sometimes, Perseus.'_

 _'ugh dont call me my real name nico it sounds so official and fancy and shit. i hate it.'_

 _'I know. That's why I use it. Anyway. What do you want to try again?'_

 _'it'_

 _'This is why we can't be friends, Perseus.'_

/\/\/\/\/\

"So that's what the mysterious 'it' was? It was just sex?" Nico asked, sitting down on his bed.

Percy winked. "Maybe. I'm guessing you're saying yes, since you're already on your bed waiting for me to come onto you."

"Shut up."

"That's an awfully rude thing to say to someone trying very nicely to get into your pants. I could force myself upon you if you annoyed me enough."

"That is true. But you wouldn't. You'd never go out of your way to hurt lil' ol' me. I'm your hot babe you keep around to make everybody else jealous."

"Fuck yeah, you are. And I need to really make you mine, Neeks," Percy said with another wink.

"Well. Then what are you waiting for, big guy? I'm ready for you."

Percy stood and moved over to the bed, removing his shirt hotly on the way. He pushed Nico onto his back, crawling over him. Percy smirked, moving down to suck on Nico's neck, soon eliciting a pleasurable moan from the boy beneath him. He bit down hard after a moment, earning a pained whimper in response. His eyes flickered up to meet Nico's own at that, seeing nothing but lust in them. He moved on. Percy first ripped off Nico's thin t-shirt before he moved down to Nico's crotch, slowly unzipping the black jeans with his teeth. He could already feel the other boy's erection throbbing against his nose.

"Excited, are we?" he asked after having taken off Nico's black skull-patterned boxers.

"Shut up and fuck me already, will you?"

"Somebody's impatient today." Percy rolled his eyes slightly, continuing nonetheless. He slid off his own blue jeans and fish-patterned boxers, sweeping down to bestow another short kiss upon Nico's open lips. Nico moaned as he felt Percy slowly beginning to rub his hips against his own, causing their erections to rub against each other as well. Percy put his fingers in Nico's mouth, the other boy sucking on them because screw actual lubrication. Once he was satisfied with the amount of saliva on his fingers, he removed them from Nico's mouth, bringing them down to slowly slip them inside of Nico, one by one.

After a few minutes of finger-fucking alone, Nico was practically begging for the real thing. Percy told him to calm the fuck down, even though he was as excited and ready for this as Nico was, and pulled his hand out of Nico, quickly replacing it with his aching member. He went slow at first, not wanting to hurt Skull, gradually picking up speed.

"Holy shit, Perce, stop fucking torturing me, will you?" At that, Percy threw caution to the wind and went all out. He went in so fast and so hard that the bed literally shook against the wall. He leaned over Nico with his hands on either side of Nico head so he didn't lose his balance and fall over or anything. That would be so embarrassing.

Nico looked up at Percy and moaned because God, he looked so hot right above him, panting and sweating lightly, his defined muscles visible on both sides of Nico head. "Oh God... Percy! Shit man. God this is fucking amazing!" Percy reached a single hand down to jerk Nico off in perfect sync with his thrusts.

"Fuck, Perce! God, I'm... Holy fucking shit," he moaned out as he came all over his and Percy's chests.

"Shit... Nico!" Percy yelled in a pre-orgasmic haze, just before coming inside of Nico. He rode out his orgasm, soon slipping out of the other boy and falling down on his chest.

"That... was amazing," Nico said, brushing a few stray hairs out of Percy's eyes.

Percy smiled down at him brightly. "Glad we weren't interrupted this time."

"Me too," Nico said, briefly kissing Percy on the cheek. "Now get off me, you fat-ass. You weigh so much you're actually crushing me." Percy laughed and Nico shoved him off.

"It's really just muscle weight, y'know. I'm not fat," Percy said with a pout, having fallen off the bed when Nico pushed him.

"Yeah whatever."

Nico's phone buzzed from its spot on the bedside table. Percy grabbed it before Nico even had the chance, unlocking it. "Why's Solace texting you?" he said with a slight frown.

"What did he say?" Nico asked, trying to get a look at the screen.

"He's asking if you're still on for tonight. What's tonight?"

"Perseus Jackson, are you jealous?" Nico asked slyly.

"N-no. Of course not. Unless you're fucking him. You better not be fucking him. 'Cause then I'm going to actually cut his dick off."

"Percy, no. I've never even let him touch me at all! You have nothing to worry about."

"Okay, I believe you. But really. What's tonight?"

"We're just going out to the movies. That's it."

"Okay. But don't expect me to-" Percy stopped mid-sentence when his own phone started ringing. He grabbed it. "Oh, it's my mom." He quickly grabbed his fishy boxers, feeling a little uncomfortable with the idea of talking to his mother nude, and answered. "Hey, mom, what's up? … Tyson's coming home? … What? … Are you fucking serious? … Who the hell did it? … Yeah, well they better fucking find out. Whoever the hell did this is gonna pay. … Mom, you can't tell me to chill and expect me to be able to chill right now! … Yeah, whatever. I'll be there in a few." Percy hung up and quickly got dressed, ignoring Nico's confused and concerned look.

"What was all that about?"

"Tyson's in the hospital. Some guys beat the shit out of him."

"Your brother?"

"Yeah. And I'm gonna find out who put him there."

"Perce-" Nico began, but left it at that when he saw Percy was already out the door.

/\/\/\/\/\

Percy ran as fast as he could to the town's hospital, quickly finding out where his brother's room was and reaching it. When he stepped in, he was already out of breath. When he took one look at his brother, he lost his breath all over again. Percy was immediately by his side.

"Who did this to you, Tyse?" he whispered to him.

Tyson turned his head a little. Percy had no shame in admitting he started crying when Tyson's bandaged eye wasn't visible to make contact. He knew why the bandage was there, and it made him want to stab his own eyes out. "I know mom said we didn't know who it was, but I do. I only wanted to talk to you, brother," Tyson said, trying in earnest to keep his one eye in focus on his brother.

"Who was it, Tyson? Please, I need to know."

"It was… It was the Stolls. And Will…"

Percy screwed his eyes shut and slammed his fist on the metal table beside Tyson's bed, leaving a satisfactory dent in his wake. "Of course it was. Of fucking course it was."

"Brother, calm down. Please don't do anything to them, Percy! I don't want you to get in any trouble. It's not even a big deal, brother."

"Not a big deal? You think this isn't a big deal?!" Percy stood and crossed the room. "Tyson, they stabbed your fucking eye, and pulled it out! This is big fucking deal! You have one goddamn eye right now, Tyson, and think it's 'not a big deal'?"

"Please, brother, calm down…"

A nurse came in with a stern look. She turned to Percy and said, "Sir, you're going to have to calm down or I'll have to ask you to leave."

Percy looked at her, a crazy and insanely pissed off look written over his handsome features. "He's my brother! My fucking brother! I can't just be calm, when someone did this to my brother!" Percy punched the white wall before him and started crying again. "He's my brother, my baby brother… I-I'm his big brother, I'm supposed to protect him… My Tyson… No…" he cried, slowly sinking down to the floor as he unraveled.

"Sir, you're disturbing the other patients. I'm afraid I have to show you out," the nurse said calmly.

"He's my brother…" Percy repeated, numbly allowing the nurse to take his hand and lead him out.

 **END CHAPTER FIVE**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

After getting kicked out of the hospital, Percy called Nico and began his next journey on foot.

"Hey, Neeks," he said once his boyfriend had picked up.

 _"_ _Hey, how'd it go?"_

"It went great. So great that I actually got escorted out of the building."

Nico sighed over the line. _"What did you do now?"_

"Yelled a lot. Dented a table. Punched a wall. You know, the usual."

 _"_ _You are such an idiot. How's Tyson?"_

"Well, he's basically a cyclops now."

 _"_ _What?"_

"He only has one eye."

 _"_ _Holy shit!"_

"Yeah, I know."

 _"_ _Who the fuck would do that?"_

"Someone we both know well."

 _"_ _Who?"_

"I'll talk to you later, Neeks. I have something I need to take care of."

 _"_ _Percy what are you doing? Perce? Hey?"_

Percy hung up without another word, having reached his destination. He walked up to the door, knocking thrice. A moment later, the door opened and Percy made eye-contact with the man of the hour.

"Sup, Jackson. What can I do for you?" Will Solace asked with a grin.

"Hey, your dad home?"

"Nope. Why do you ask?"

"You're a fucking asshole, you know," Percy said, throwing a rough punch to Will's right eye.

Will recoiled from him after being hit. "What was that for, Percy? What did I do?"

"Tyson. He told me you were involved."

"Isn't that your little bro? What happened to him?"

"Don't try to play me, Solace. You know exactly what happened. You were a part of it, whether you held the knife or not." Another hit. Left eye.

"Is this about Nico? Did he tell you about what we did?" Will asked, suddenly looking a little too smug for somebody getting punched in the face.

Percy faltered. "What? What did you do?"

"Oh, so he didn't tell you about the night we shared? Those long, passionate hours spent in my room, just upstairs? The way I made that little freshman scream my name in pure bliss?"

"No, you're lying. Nico wouldn't do that. He fucking wouldn't. What the fuck is wrong with you?" One to a cheek. One to the other.

"Damn, you can hit, Jackson. Your hits are almost as hard as my dick was when I-" One more to the right eye. One to the gut.

"You're such a douchebag, Will. You know this isn't all you deserve."

Will smirked despite his quickly forming black-eyes as he watched Percy strut off.

/\/\/\/\/\

Percy stormed into Nico's house, ignoring the greetings from Nico's parents and running up the stairs. He barged into his young boyfriend's room, yelling, "Did you have sex with Will?"

Nico jumped, startled by Percy's outburst. "W-what?"

"You did, didn't you? God, I'm such an idiot! I can't believe I thought I was actually lucky enough to have you to myself. God!"

"Percy, no, I-I never slept with Will! I wouldn't do that to you!"

"I can't believe this… What did I do wrong? Was I not good enough? I waited too long to want to have sex, didn't I? And you did it with Will instead. God, I fucking hate him. I…"

"Percy-"

"You cheated on me!"

"Percy, you can't let him get to you like this, we didn't do anything, listen to me!"

"I…" Percy cried for the third time that day. "I just don't even know what to believe… This day…"

Nico stood and pulled Percy into his arms, only to be shoved away. "Percy, I'm telling you the truth."

"Stay away from me," Percy sobbed. "I'm clearly not good enough for you. I always thought you were too good for me, but you've made it obvious now. I-I'm sorry I let you down, Neeks."

"No, Percy, you're perfect! Percy, I love you. I really do. Please, listen to me, Percy."

"I should go… I mean I'm an awful boyfriend for you, I really should just get out of your life again…" Percy left without saying anything else, leaving a distressed Nico behind on the floor.

 **END CHAPTER SIX**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

"It's too late…" Percy muttered to himself as he dug through his top drawer under his bathroom sink. "I fucked it all up. Again."

A moment later, he found what he was looking for, grabbing it as he glanced at his reflection in the cracked mirror. "All you ever do is fuck every good thing in your life up."

"You're not worth his time anyway," Percy told his reflection as it stared right back at him boredly while lowering his sharp coping mechanism.

"You're not good enough for him, and you know it," he said with a sad, sad smile as metal got closer to flesh.

"You're out of his life, and it's for the best," his reflection told him as he began to feel the familiar feeling on his forearm.

He barely even took notice of the tears that slowly streaked his face as he bled away his troubles.

/\/\/\/\/\

"He is so stupid!" Nico yelled in frustration, angrily punching the pillow Stephone was holding out before him. "Ugh! Why would he think that! He's so paranoid and he worries way more than he should!"

Stephone watched her son get his anger out on the poor, innocent pillow until he dropped his fists and started crying. She tossed the pillow to the side and pulled her boy into her arms, rubbing his back soothingly. "Nico, honey, he'll come to his senses. He'll soon enough realize his misconception and come back fervently apologizing. You just have to give him time."

"All I've ever done is give him time. Wait it out. I'm tired of waiting!" Nico cried out exasperatedly, clinging onto Stephone as he soaked the shoulder of her dress with his tears.

"Dear, it'll all work itself out soon enough. Don't worry, you two will be just fine."

"Or…" The tears suddenly stopped. "I could just move on."

"Nico, I think you should try and resolve this issue with Perseus first before you try to be with anyone else."

"No, all Percy's ever done is hurt me. I don't need that kind of boyfriend already when I'm only fourteen. I need to find a better man. Someone who won't hurt me."

"Nico, I don't think you're looking at this quite right-"

"No offense, but I never asked for your opinion. I figured it all out on my own. You can leave now," Nico said, standing up and opening the door expectantly. He watched as his mother walked out, obviously displeased with his attitude. The moment Nico sat back down on his bed he felt his phone vibrate quickly in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw a text from Will.

 _'_ _im outside. movie time¿'_

Nico grinned and climbed out the window.

/\/\/\/\/\

"So. Star Wars?" Will asked as they walked along the sidewalk in the darkness.

Nico stopped and turned to him. "Can we skip the movie?"

Will faltered in his step, confused. "Sure…" he said wearily. "What do you wanna do instead?"

Nico bit his lip and looked up at the taller boy. "Whatever you want…"

"Jesus, Nico… I think we both know what I want," Will replied, looking intensely at the younger boy. "But you have a boyfriend. So stop teasing me."

"Not anymore…"

"What do you mean?"

"We broke up."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So I'm like the rebound guy?"

"Are you upset with that?"

"Not if it means I'll wake up with you in my bed."

"That is exactly what it means."

"Then I don't mind at all."

Nico smirked.

Will got harder by the second.

/\/\/\/\/\

Will pulled Nico into his room and shut the door, pushing the smaller boy up against it. He slammed his mouth against Nico's in a heated kiss before picking him up and throwing him on his bed, crawling on top of him. "Jesus Christ, I've wanted to do this since I first saw you, Nico." In a flash, Will had them both in nothing but their birthday suits and was absolutely ravishing the boy beneath him.

Nico wasn't too sure he was crazy about how rough Will was being with him, but he wanted this. Needed this. So he just went with it and let Will do as he pleased. He knew Will was probably one of the last people he should be sleeping with right then, after Will had basically been the cause of his and Percy's break-up, but he knew Will was into him.

And come on, Will was fucking hot.

All these thoughts began flooding Nico's mind when Will had first kissed him. But the moment he felt a hardness moving inside him, he stopped thinking.

 **END CHAPTER SEVEN**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

The following day was a Monday. It was a new week, and Nico could only hope it didn't turn out as bad as the last one. He already regretted submitting to Will, and he knew people were likely to find out. Will seemed like the type to brag about his conquests to his friends, who would in turn blab about it to the rest of the school.

Nico would probably seem like a typical freshman whore by the end of the day.

Always something to look forward to in the morning, Nico figured sarcastically as he walked through the school's doors.

/\/\/\/\/\

During second period, Jason, who was sat beside him, leaned over to Percy and asked, "Did you and Nico split?"

Percy nodded silently.

"Didn't end well, I'm guessing?" Jason asked, gesturing to Percy's sudden long sleeves. He'd always been Percy's confidant over the years. Percy had told him everything.

Percy simply shook his head solemnly and made a subtle motion of imitating cutting his wrist.

"Figured. You always wear short sleeves anyway."

"Yeah," Percy said, turning back to the board with a frown.

/\/\/\/\/\

When Percy sat down at lunch beside Grover, his buddy gave him an awkward look that showed he had something bad to tell him. "What is it?" he asked him.

"So, uh… I heard something this morning that I don't think you're gonna like…" Grover answered, scratching the back of his neck.

"What is it?" Percy pressed.

"Nico really did sleep with Solace over the weekend."

"…What?"

"I think it was after you guys ended it, though," Grover tried to console his best chum with.

"So he already moved on…"

"I'm sure he isn't over you at all yet. He totally hasn't move on, Perce."

"I should move on, too."

"No, I don't think-"

"I should get with someone else, too, so he doesn't think he's the only one who can move on that quickly."

"Percy-"

"Grover, I have to. He doesn't know how easily I could find someone way hotter than him dying to screw me. But who…" Percy began scanning the lunchroom.

"Percy, this isn't right. You shouldn't get with somebody just to get even with Nico."

"Grover, man," Percy said, looking into his bro's dark eyes. "Just help me out here. Who's the hottest guy in our school?"

"Percy. I'm straight. I can't answer that."

"Sure you can! Straight guys can acknowledge another dude's good-lookingness. It doesn't make you gay!" Percy said encouragingly, browsing the guys in the room again.

Grover sighed. "Fine. I'll be gay for a minute. Just for you. No one can ever know I was checking out other guys, though. Understand?"

"Got it. Now look around!"

/\/\/\

"Okay, so we got…" Percy began as he looked over the list they'd come up with of the most attractive kids at their school. "Me, Jason, Luke, Leo, Beckendorf, Octavian, Rodriguez, and the Stolls… I can't fuck myself. Jason and Luke are both definitely straight. Beckendorf and Rodriguez both have girlfriends, so we can assume they don't want the D. The Stolls wouldn't be very impressive to sleep with since they'll screw anyone who shows any inkling of interest in them. So I guess that leaves Leo and Octavian."

"Octavian's kind of a douchebag," Grover said bluntly.

"Yes, but a hot douchebag. Hmm… Leo could be good, though. He's pretty cute, and he's funny. He isn't too annoying, so that's a plus."

"Man, why have I never heard you talk about boys before? It's pretty funny, actually."

"Grover, the whole point of staying in the closet was so that you wouldn't hear me talk about boys. But anyway. I guess I'll go for Leo. If he ends up being straight, and everything just gets awkward around us after I come onto him, I'll go for Octavian."

"Sounds… good? Yeah, that's a solid gay plan."

"It's pretty fabulous, isn't it?"

"Dude, you are so fucking gay."

/\/\/\/\/\

While was on the way to his locker at the end of the school day, he felt an arm fall around his shoulders. For the briefest moment he thought it may be Percy, but he then remembered their argument from the other day. He turned his head and sighed when he realized whom it belonged to.

"Hi, Will," he said dully.

"Hey, sexy," Will replied with a smirk as he kept his arm around Nico. "So, what're we doing tonight? Or should I ask…" He leaned into Nico's ear to whisper, "My place or yours?"

Nico pulled his head away from Will's face. "I actually have, like, a shitload of homework I gotta do tonight, so… Yeah…"

"Well that's lame."

"Yeah… Well, school's a bitch and all. Can't be helped."

"Guess not," Will said, dropping his arm. "Well, I'll see you later." Will walked off with a slight wave in Nico's direction.

Nico let out a breath. "Sheesh."

/\/\/\/\/\

"Hey, Leo! Wait up!"

"Huh?" Leo grunted, looking back, causing him to trip and fall face-first on the track.

Percy jogged up to him, helping him up when he reached his spot. Once Leo was up, Percy didn't let go of his hand. The younger boy glanced down at their hands in confusion, before looking back up at Percy. "What's up?" Leo asked.

"Sorry for making you trip," Percy said, placing a kiss on the hand he still held. "I just… need to confess something to you. At every track practice and meet, I… watch you." Percy really hadn't planned what he would say to Leo when he tried to seduce him. It wasn't until a few minutes into their track practice right after school that he got this idea. "And it's amazing. Especially from behind," he said with a wink.

"Perce… What're you saying?" Leo asked with the same confused look on his face as before.

"I'm saying… Ah…" Fuck, what was he saying? He didn't even know what to say at this point. "Um… I'm asking if you wanna… skip the rest of practice and, ah… hang?"

"Percy, are you asking me if I wanna ditch my only extracurricular to hook up?"

"Yes?"

"I mean…"

"Is that a no?"

"No."

"No like no, or no like it's not a no?"

Leo laughed and dragged Percy off to the locker room.

"Hey! Jackson! Valdez! Get your asses back here! There's fifty minutes left in practice!" Coach Hedge yelled, but the two boys ignored him as they ran off.

/\/\/\/\/\

Leo and Percy kept laughing at Hedge while they ran, stopping once they stood in the empty, musky locker room facing each other. Their chuckles slowly faded into silence as they looked into each other's eyes. After only a moment, they moved forward together for their first kiss. Percy found enjoyment in playing with Leo's messy curls while Leo preferred touching his abs under his orange track shirt. Soon enough, though, said track shirt was gone, as was Leo's identical one. They kept eye-contact, each with a smirk, as they both removed their own running shorts, socks, shoes, and underwear. When they kissed again, Percy pushed the shorter boy up against the lockers and Leo moaned at the forcefulness. The older of the two broke away and knelt down on the cold stone floor. He looked up into the deep brown eyes watching him as he took the erection in front of him into his mouth. Percy watched Leo's face throughout his whole blow-job, enjoying the looks of ecstasy that overtook it, and swallowed when Leo came. After this, he stood back up picked the Latino up by the waist. Leo wrapped his legs around the older guy's waist, biting his lip when Percy prepared him with his fingers. Leo was more than ready when Percy slipped his dick in, and moaned right away. He wasn't surprised Percy could fuck someone as perfectly as he was fucking Leo while holding him up. He knew Percy had more than enough muscle and strength to go around.

Percy, however, was trying not to think of Nico whilst he moved in and out of Leo. This was why he continued to keep eye-contact. That was where he could always tell. Leo's eyes were so easy to read, while Nico's were always guarded off, just like the rest of him was. "Fuck," Percy muttered.

"Shit, Percy… You're so… amazing…" Percy could faintly hear Leo say between the moans just before the door opened. His head immediately whipped to the side, trying to see who was standing in the doorframe.

"Jesus Christ, guys. Very mature. Great reason to run out on practice."

He knew that voice.

…

Jason.

"Percy, I see you've moved on rather quickly," Jason said with a nod before leaving.

"Well, at least it wasn't Hedge," Leo said. They both laughed.

/\/\/\/\/\

Once they finished their little locker room rendezvous, they parted ways with a final meaningless kiss. Jason high-fived Percy when he passed him. "Spread it," Percy said as he walked off, sending a slight gesture toward the door.

Jason nodded.

 **END CHAPTER EIGHT**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

"I'm sorry, but what?"

"Yeah, I know right," Jason agreed. "Wasn't expecting him to move on that quickly, myself. Although, I knew my man had a hidden player inside." He chuckled.

His girlfriend, however, wasn't quite as amused. Piper gave him a 'look'. "He and Nico only just broke up over the weekend. I don't know Nico, so I don't know how he works. But come on Jason. We know Percy. You know he would never be able to move on from someone that easily. Either you're lying, or there's some catch. This just isn't like Percy."

When Jason looked at Piper's stern disbelieving look, paired with her crossed arms, he knew he was fucked. He was like putty in her hands. He could never keep the truth from her in any scenario. Jason sighed and averted his eyes. "He didn't want it to look like Nico was the only one who could move on..."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. That's the only reason he slept with Leo. He told me to spread it around."

"So he was just using Leo? That's really unlike Percy."

"I don't think Leo minded. He definitely knew it meant nothing."

"Still..."

"Come on, Pipes. Perce needs this to get around. Please?"

"Fine." Piper sighed heavily. "I might mention it at volleyball tonight."

"You're the best," Jason said, kissing her cheek.

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

/\/\/\/\/\

Percy didn't go to school the day after his encounter with Leo. He was too disgusted with himself to leave his room. He couldn't believe he'd slept with one of his closest friends just to get back at Nico.

/\/\/\/\/\

"So, looks like Percy got down and dirty in the locker room…" Will said, sitting down beside Nico in English.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you haven't heard? Jackson and Valdez did the deed in there yesterday. Everybody's talking about it."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"No… What, jealous? You can do better. You _have_ done better. Me," Will said with a smirk.

"Yeah. Right. You."

"So, you wanna come over tonight?"

"Sure." Nico figured he might as well, since he clearly wasn't getting back with Percy anytime soon.

"Can't wait," Will said, smiling and winking before turning to face the board.

/\/\/\/\/\

"Bro, this is totally rad. Everybody's like in love with me now that I've had Percy's dick in me!"

Jason looked at his best friend, unimpressed. "Dude. You know your little fame is just gonna fade away the minute better gossip is spread."

"Yeah, I know," Leo said. "But still! Even if it's gonna be short-lived, it's pretty cool having everybody talking about you without it being because of how annoying you are."

"True."

/\/\/\/\/\

Later that evening, Percy decided he needed to talk to Nico. Get everything sorted out. So, he went over to his house and knocked on the front door. Stephone opened the door and smiled, recognizing him immediately even though she hadn't seen him in almost four years.

"Percy! What can I do for you?"

Percy tried to smile back. "Hey… Is Nico home?"

"Actually, no. He's hanging out at a friend's house for the night. Do you have a message you'd like me to pass on?"

"Did he happen to say what friend?"

"I believe it was someone named Will."

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me…" Percy whispered to himself.

"What was that, dear?"

"Oh, uh... Nothing. Thanks, though. I gotta go."

"Was there anything you needed to tell him, honey?"

"Oh! Give him this for me, please," Percy said, handing her a black rose with a note on it. "Later," he added, walking back home.

/\/\/\/\/\

"Hey, gorgeous," Will said when he opened the front door up to Nico's face.

"Hey," Nico said lamely as he stepped in.

"Wanna go upstairs?" A wink.

"Can we just, like, watch a movie or something?"

"Well, that's no fun," Will said, pulling Nico closer. He leaned in to whisper into the younger boy's ear, "Come on, let's have some real fun."

"Let's not," Nico replied, trying to push Will away.

"Don't be such a priss, Nico. Didn't you have a good time the other night?"

"Yeah, and I'm really starting to regret it now."

"Don't say that."

"Why not? It's true. I should've gone after Percy right away instead of coming to you. This was a mistake. I never should've even-" Nico was cut off rather abruptly by a sudden searing pain spreading throughout his cheek. With his head having involuntarily whipped to the side, he whispered, "I can't believe you just hit me."

"Oh my God, Nico, I am so sorry. Please believe me, I didn't mean to. It was an accident!" Will instantly ranted his apologies.

"I am so fucking out of here," Nico said, heading toward the door.

"Don't go!" Will yelled pleadingly, tightly grabbing Nico by the wrist. "Please don't go."

"Fuck you," Nico spat, using all his strength to pull his arm free of Will's grasp before leaving.

/\/\/\/\/\

When Nico got home, he ran right up to his room, ignoring his mother's greeting. After shutting his bedroom door, he noticed a rose laying on his bed. He picked it up, reading the note attached to it twice.

 _I'm sorry for everything. I fucked up._

 _P.S. I painted it black. I know you don't like normal things._

 _PJ_

Nico set it down and images of everything that had happened throughout the day flashed through his head. When he thought about what Will had done, he ran to the bathroom and threw up. After flushing, he sat and leaned back against the cool tile wall.

"What the hell…"

 **END CHAPTER NINE**


	10. Chapter 10

**Just a bit of a heads-up: there's a bit of non-consensual shit in this chapter, so if you're not comfortable reading that you might just wanna skip or skim this chapter.**

 **CHAPTER TEN**

"I can't believe him…" Nico whispered to himself as he pulled his sleeve down enough to cover the finger bruises on his wrist. While he studied his pale complexion boredly in his mirror, he heard a knock at his door. "What?" he asked.

"Breakfast is ready downstairs, dear. Hurry up!" he heard his mother's lilting voice inform him from the other side of the door.

"I'll be down in a minute."

As he heard Stephone's footsteps fade off, he turned away from himself and grabbed his backpack. "I think I'm gonna walk today," Nico said once he reached the kitchen.

"Alright. You should probably get going pretty soon, then, or you'll be late."

"Right. See you after school." Once the conversation was concluded, Nico put on his shoes went outside. After he shut door, he noticed someone leaning against the house's paneling.

"Hey, Nico!"

Nico ignored him, and kept walking.

"Nico, come on. Please. Just talk to me, man," Will said, following after him. "Come on, you gotta understand. I didn't mean to hurt you. You know I'd never do that! Especially not to you!"

"Yeah, well you did do that. To me."

"I know, and I swear it was a one-time thing. Please, just give me another chance."

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because you know that's not the guy I am," Will said, stopping in front of Nico and grabbing the younger boy by the shoulders.

Nico sighed. "I know." And he really did. Will _wasn't_ that kind of guy. "Fine. This is the only other chance you get, though."

"Yes, thank you Nico!" Will said with a smile. He kissed Nico and they continued the walk to school.

/\/\/\/\/\

"Hey, wanna come over tonight? We can just hang," Will asked, sitting down beside Nico at one of the many lunch tables.

"Sure. I don't think I have anything to do tonight anyway," Nico replied.

"Unless maybe you wanna ditch and go to my place now?"

"You mean like… skip class?"

"Yes, I know, it's so scandalous! Gosh, how could I even suggest something as horrid as skipping a few classes!" Will exclaimed, feigning exasperation.

Nico chuckled and nodded. "Sure. Why not?"

As the two boys snuck out of the school's doors, Will wore a jerky smirk which Nico remained oblivious to.

/\/\/\/\/\

"Wanna fuck?" Will asked rather bluntly when he and Nico stepped inside the Solace household.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Nico looked incredulous.

"Nope. Not really. I actually wanna fuck you right now."

"You're unbelievable," Nico said with an exasperated sigh, sitting down dejectedly on the couch I the main room.

Will sat down next to the younger boy and pulled him closer. "How do you mean, my fair princess?" Will whispered right beside Nico, his lips brushing against Nico's ear each time they formed a new syllable.

Nico shivered, partly from disgust and partly from arousal at the feeling. "I mean…" Nico began, trailing off as Will began sucking on his pale neck. "I mean, I just… just took you back after you… you hit me." Nico hated the effect Will's mouth had on him. "I don't… I don't wanna have sex with you again."

"Hmm…" Will hummed against Nico's throat. "I think you do…" he said deeply, his hand suddenly groping at Nico's crotch.

That hand was enough to snap Nico out of it. "What the fuck are you doing?" he spat, smacking Will's hands away. "I just said I don't want to have sex with you. Get the fuck off."

"Well that's a bit of a problem, then. You see, Nico, I really _really_ wanna have sex with _you_ ," Will told Nico, shoving him down on his back on the couch.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Get the fuck off, Will!" Nico yelled, trying to push Will's much bigger body off of him.

Will easily pinned Nico back down, holding his hands up above his head with one hand while unbuckling both their jeans with the other. Nico pleaded for him to stop, but Will tuned him out. Nico felt a tear slide down his cheek when Will stuck a finger in him, more and more falling as Will slipped his other fingers in. By the time Will had removed his hand and was ready to really buckle in, Nico had screwed his eyes shut as he let the silent tears run freely. He made no move and no sound while Will had his way with him, knowing he couldn't do anything to stop it. When Will had finally reached his climax, he pulled himself out and opened Nico's mouth, coming inside it. Nico almost screamed at the sudden intrusion, but even if he had it would've been muffled by Will's even more sudden hard kiss. Nico saw that kiss as an opportunity to escape and pushed Will off, spitting the ejaculate in his mouth out on the floor. He put his pants back on as quickly as he possibly could.

"I fucking hate you, Will," Nico whispered, standing just in front of Will, who was still sitting on the couch.

"Nico, please don't hate me. I love you," Will said, roughly pulling Nico onto his lap and squeezing his ass with both hands. Nico pulled out of his grasp and stood back up, Will following. Will shoved his boxers back on and spun Nico into his chest with a bruising grip on Nico's forearm. "Don't leave me again," he said, his voice low and intimidating, almost as a threat.

Nico felt the bile rising in his throat as he replied, "I won't leave you."

 **END CHAPTER TEN**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

 **ONE MONTH, ONE WEEK LATER**

"What do you think of tattoos?"

Nico looked confused at the sudden inquiry and quirked a brow. "Why do you ask?"

"We should totally get matching tats," Will replied with a smile.

"We've only been dating for like a month. I think it's a little early for that."

Will frowned. "What, you don't wanna be bonded to me?"

Nico sighed. "I just think you might be rushing it a-" Will slapped a calloused hand over Nico's mouth and sharply pulled him closer.

"Don't you love me?"

"I-" Nico faltered. He knew the real answer to that question: no. But he also knew he couldn't tell Will that or everything would just get worse. "Of course I do," he lied with a false smile. Nico had learned what to say and what not to say over the past month when around Will. He could talk about loving him, having sex together, things he liked about Will. He could not, however, talk about his real feelings, Percy, or breaking up. When he said the right things, Will would smile, kiss him, or say something sexual. When he said the wrong things, Will would slap him, grab him too hard, or kick him in the stomach. And more than anything, he knew he couldn't break up with Will, lest Will beat the shit out of both him and Percy, since he would assume Nico left him for Percy.

Will smiled at Nico's response and pulled him into his side. "Good. I love you, too," he said pleasantly, kissing the top of Nico's head.

/\/\/\/\/\

"What the fuck is so great about Solace, anyway?"

"Well there's his soft, golden hair, and his dazzling smile, and the little twinkle in his eyes…"

"Not helping!" Percy groaned.

Grover burst out laughing. "I'm sorry, man. I had to. In reality, I don't know. He's an asshole. I had music history with him last year. Total dick. That better?"

"Yes." Percy sighed. "I think I should talk to Nico."

"I don't think that's such a great idea, man."

"Just to catch up."

"Still. I wouldn't, Perce."

"I'll be right back," Percy said, getting up hurriedly from his seat at his and Grover's lunch table.

Then it was Grover's turn to sigh. "They never listen."

/\/\/\/\/\

After leaving Grover, Percy saw Nico heading toward the bathroom. He quickly followed after, stepping into the bathroom and waiting by the sinks for Nico to exit the stall. When Nico showed himself, he looked shocked to see Percy standing there. That look soon vanished and a look of indifference washed over in its place. "Hey," he said nonchalantly as he reflexively rolled up his sleeves to wash his hands.

"Hey, Neeks," Percy said with a faint smile that died down the moment he saw the bruises on Nico's arms. "Hey, what the hell are those?"

"What are what?" Nico asked without looking at Percy.

"Those bruises!"

"Oh. Oh, fuck." Nico's eyes filled with panic, not having realized he'd even actually exposed the marks. "They're um… they're nothing," he said, hurriedly pulling his sleeves back down and drying his hands off. He started to scurry off, but Percy placed a soothing hand on his slim shoulder.

"Please, Nico. Just talk to me." Nico turned around to face him. "Where did those come from, Nico?" Percy asked, his voice soft and calming, just how Nico remembered it to be.

"I… They're… Will…" Nico mumbled out, forgetting how easy it was to accidentally spill all your secrets to Percy Jackson.

"What? Will did this to you?" Percy asked, getting pissed.

"Um… yeah. He, ah… He's gets a bit rough sometimes." Realizing just what he was talking about he quickly added, "But-but it's nothing I can't handle! It's fine!"

Percy gave him a dubious look. "Nico, I don't think you should stay with him any longer if this is how he treats you…"

"No, he's okay most of the time, anyway. It's only sometimes when I say certain things that he doesn't like. Like… when I mention you, or…"

"Nico, even if it's only sometimes, it's still wrong. You need to get away from him. He's dangerous."

"You're right… I-" Nico began, only to be cut off by the bell ringing. "I should go."

Percy watched Nico rush out of the bathroom and felt his anger boiling inside of him. He punched the mirror above the sink, reveling in the stinging pain that sprung from his now bloody knuckles. He frowned at his shattered reflection for a minute before heading to class.

/\/\/\/\/\

After the day's final period ended, Will found Nico by his locker. "I thought I told you not to talk to Jackson," he said with a look of irritation.

"I'm sorry, Will. He came up to me and I was just trying to be friendly."

"He's trying to split us up. I love you, Nico, and you love me. Next time you see him, you'd better fucking tell him that so he can finally get it through his thick skull that you'll never be his again. You're mine, and he can never have you. No one else ever can. You understand?"

"Yeah… I understand."

"Good." Will plastered a sickeningly sweet smile on his face. "Now. Let's get out of here."

/\/\/\/\/\

While Nico was lying in bed that night, he heard his phone buzzing on his bedside table. Looking at the screen, he saw that Percy was calling him. He picked up and said, "Hey, Perce."

 _"_ _Hey. Can we talk about earlier? I feel like there's something you're not telling me…"_

"Um, no… There's nothing…"

 _"Yeah, 'cuz that's believable."_ A chuckle.

Nico sighed. "Okay, I've got something to tell you, but when I do you can't get all crazy."

 _"Okay. What is it?"_

"I… Will… Will kinda… raped me a month ago."

 _"He WHAT?!"_

"You said you wouldn't get all crazy!"

 _"Okay, yeah, but I wasn't expecting something like that!"_

"Fine. That's fair. But before you decide to go mug him or something, I have to say something else…"

 _"Okay?"_

"We're fine now. That incident is in the past. I'm in love with Will and nothing he ever does can drive me away. I'm his now. Not yours, and not anyone else's. I love him."

 _"I-"_ A pause. _"That's great, Nico. I'm really glad you found someone you're happy with. I hope you get everything you want with Will."_

And then the line went dead. It hurt Nico to hear Percy lie to him like that, where it was so painfully obvious Percy was trying hard not to break down right then. But Nico's real pain came from his own lie.

/\/\/\/\/\

"It can't be true… He doesn't love him…" was all Percy could whisper to himself as he rocked back and forth on his bed, tears silently streaming down his cheeks. As the night drew on, it got harder and harder for Percy to convince himself that maybe, just maybe…

 **END CHAPTER ELEVEN**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

"So you told him?" Will asked as he and Nico looked into the distance at a rather morose-looking Percy.

"Yeah. He knows he doesn't have a chance," Nico replied.

Will turned to him with a smug look. "Good," he said, pulling Nico close and kissing his forehead. Nico tried not to gag. He happened to catch Percy's eye from across the hall, but quickly averted his gaze. Nico didn't think he could handle seeing the pain.

/\/\/\/\/\

Percy almost broke down in the middle of the hall when he saw Nico with Will. After that moment, he decided to ditch the rest of the day and went home to lock himself in his room.

/\/\/\/\/\

 **THREE DAYS LATER**

Sent from Grover Underwood, 2:57 p.m.

 _'_ _Yo man where you been?'_

Sent from Sent from Piper McLean, 12:28 p.m.

 _'_ _Perce where the hell are you?'_

Sent from Hazel Levesque, 1:04 p.m.

 _'_ _Percy, you're worrying us all. Why have you not been in school all week?'_

Sent from Jason Grace, 5:16 p.m.

' _Hey, dude? Where have you been?'_

Sent from Frank Zhang, 7:43 a.m.

 _'_ _why havent u ben in school bro'_

Sent from Annabeth Chase, 4:15 p.m.

 _'_ _Percy, are you insane? You've missed four days of school! What are you doing?!'_

Sent from Leo Valdez, 11:34 a.m.

 _'_ _yo where you at tho?'_

Percy sighed as he looked over all the unanswered texts from his friends and sighed. He hadn't gone to school since Monday, the day that he left early. In fact, he hadn't even left his room. He hadn't eaten, he hadn't slept, and he hadn't spoken to anyone. He'd cried, he'd bled, and he'd resented everyone. Through his sleep-deprived and starved mind, he'd thought a lot of sick things, but only one of these things had stuck with him throughout the week.

That Thursday night, at 11:37 p.m., Percy snuck out of his and his mom's apartment. He took his journey by foot, arriving at his destination at 12:19. In a dark back alley, Percy knocked thrice on a rusty door. The door was opened by a teenage boy a good bit shorter than Percy with dark hair, a pale complexion, and an eyepatch.

"Nakamura," Percy greeted with a nod.

"Jackson?"

"Do you still, ah…"

"Yes." Ethan gave Percy a quick once-over. "You look like shit."

"I'm not here for your comfort."

"Right. Anyway, come on in." Ethan stepped back and opened the door further, leaving room for Percy to enter. Once inside, Percy stopped and looked around. From covering the counters and lining the walls, the room was full of guns. Percy was amazed by the countless different types and models that Ethan had in stock. Ethan moved over to lean against one of the back counters, casually waiting for Percy to make a choice. After looking around for several minutes, Percy picked up a slick black handgun and moved it around, testing the grip.

"You look good with a gun in your hand," Ethan remarked offhandedly, studying Percy with his good eye.

"Yeah, well. I won't be using it very long," Percy replied, reading the script along the gun's side.

Ethan then glanced at the particular firearm in Percy's hands and said, "Riptide 941, eh? You have good taste."

"Yeah, okay." Percy looked up at Ethan from across the room and asked, "How much?"

"Four seventy-five," Ethan answered without hesitation.

"That much?"

Ethan nodded.

"Damn."

"Don't have enough?" Ethan asked with a quirked brow.

Percy shook his head.

"How much do you have on you?"

"Two-hundred."

Ethan paused a moment to contemplate. He stepped in front of Percy and looked him in the eye, asking, "Who's the lucky guy?"

"What?"

"Are you that dense? Actually, yeah, I know you are. Anyway. Who's the bullet for, dumbass? I know the kind of guy you are, Jackson. You don't go around shooting people without a reason. Some asshole had to of done something real to piss you off. So, who's getting shot?"

"Will Solace."

Ethan chuckled. "What'd he do? Write a bad haiku?"

"Raped and abused my boyfriend and cut out my brother's eye," Percy correct with a straight face.

"You're gay?"

"Do you have a fucking problem with that?"

Ethan chuckled again, shaking his head in amusement. "I like you, Jackson. Give me the two-hundred and we're good here."

"But that's like two-hundred less than you're selling it for. Why would you do that?"

"It's actually more like three-hundred less. But hey, who cares? Solace deserves it. Whether you go for the leg or the heart, you're doing a lot of people a service. He's fucked over a lot of people in his days, so I support you, man. I'm always appreciative of a little good old-fashioned revenge, even if it has nothing to do with me," Ethan said with a shrug.

"Okay…" Percy fished his money out of his pocket, handing it over to Ethan.

"You need a bag?"

"Uh… Yeah. I definitely don't want my mom to see this."

Ethan went to the back counter to grab a paper bag. He came back and stuffed the gun inside, then handing the bag to Percy. "May all your handgun dreams come true," he said with a snort.

Percy smiled. "Thanks. You're not too bad, Nakamura."

"Are you shitting me, Jackson? I'm sixteen and run an underground gun dealership on my own," Ethan replied, looking rather taken aback.

"Alright, that is true. Whatever, man. I gotta get home," Percy told him, walking toward the door. Just before stepping out he added, "Hey thanks, Ethan."

"Do the world a favor and just don't end up shooting yourself or anything, 'kay?"

"You got it. Suicidal behavior is in the past for me."

After the door shut and Percy was gone, Ethan leaned against a counter and snickered.

"This'll be good. Revenge really is so underrated."

 **END CHAPTER TWELVE**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

The following day, Friday, Percy left for school an hour late, ignoring his mother's voice when he passed through the kitchen. As he walked to school, he could feel the extra weight in his backpack, but he paid it no mind.

/\/\/\/\/\

Just after the bells rang signaling the beginning of first period and all the students cleared out of the halls, he caught him.

"What's up, Perce? Shit, man. You look like hell," Will greeted when he saw Percy (in all his un-brushed hair and dirty clothes glory) approaching him through the otherwise empty hallways. When Percy kept coming closer without responding, Will continued with, "Shouldn't you be in class, bro?"

"Shouldn't you? I think you'd find it to be safer there," Percy replied.

"What the fuck is that supposed to-" Will was cut off as Percy grabbed his shoulders and pushed him roughly against the lockers. "Dude, what the hell?" Will exclaimed, annoyed by their current position. Instead of getting a response, he felt something cool and metallic press against the side of his head. "Fuck, Percy, is that… Shit, man, what do you want me to do? What the fuck _did_ I do? Percy, please, please don't. Oh my God…" Will went on while Percy stayed silent, thinking about how much he loathed the boy in his grasp. When Percy got sick of Will's whining, he started to slowly pull the trigger back, but before he got too far he heard a voice calling out to him.

"Perseus Jackson, what the hell are you doing?" It was Nico. Percy didn't even have to look to know. He saw Nico coming out of the boys' bathroom and cautiously walking toward them out of the corner of his eye. "Percy, come on. This is crazy. Why are you doing this?" Nico asked when he stood right beside them.

Percy couldn't look at him. He continued to stare Will down as he replied, "He deserves it. He deserves to die after everything he's done. To you, to Tyson… He should be in jail for what he's done. But he's not, because he never gets caught for some fucking reason. He deserves it."

"Percy, there's a difference between wanting someone dead and actually killing them. How can you do this? This isn't you. This isn't the Percy I fell in love with."

"Yeah, well, there's only one Percy around here, so. Just because you didn't know this part of me existed doesn't mean it isn't just as much me as the rest is."

"If this is what you've become, I can't be with you. Even if this part has always been there, I just can't if it's all of you now."

"Don't fucking say that, Nico. I need you. I need you so much, you don't understand. I love you so much, and that's clearly a horrible thing to have let happen."

"No, that was the best thing that could've happened. When I confessed to you when I was eleven, I was so scared of you rejecting me. And then, when you never actually told me you loved me until you texted me like three years later… that hurt. I told you how I felt and you fucked me and then left me out of your life for three years. But then we were together and it was amazing. I love you, Percy, and I always will, even if you pull the trigger right now. Percy, please. I'm scared of loving you after you kill someone. I'm scared of loving a killer, even if it is you. I don't want to… So, please, Percy. Please don't do this."

Percy glanced at Nico and felt his eyes burn with unshed tears. "I…" Just then, Will saw his chance and smacked Percy off of him and ran. Percy immediately switched his gaze back over to him and raised his arm. After the shot, there was a dull thud as Will fell, and then there was a thick silence. The quiet didn't last long before the lockdown siren was activated throughout the school, as several people had undoubtedly heard the deafening sound from the gunshot.

Will let out different pained groans and moans, Percy gaped at the sight and couldn't believe himself, and Nico was speechless. Nico crouched next to Will and found that Percy had shot his back, probably hitting his spinal cord. "Shit…" There was blood soaking Will's shirt and the hem of his jeans. Nico glanced over at Percy, who had fallen to his knees and was about to make himself bleed along with Will. "Fuck, Percy, stop!"

Percy gazed at him through his bangs and smiled. " _I deserve it_." And then there was red. Nico could see the myriad of scars that littered Percy's arms. Some were thinner, shorter, and some were long and jagged. One or two looked infected. A few of them were covered by burns.

Suddenly Percy stood up. "I have to… go…"

Nico said nothing as he walked out of the front doors.

Percy walked down the steps outside and stopped after the last one. He stared at the men in uniform pointing guns at him from behind car doors and wondered why he'd let it get so far. So out of hand. He threw his gun at the ground and heard it skitter as he put his hands up.

He wondered if it was really worth it as he was handcuffed and pushed into a backseat.

/\/\/\/\/\

When they reached the police station, Percy told them he didn't want to be questioned and he didn't want a lawyer. He wanted whatever the punishment was, and he didn't want to get out of any part of it. When they allowed him make a phone call before being sent to prison, he called Jason.

"Jason?"

"Percy? Is that you, man?"

"Yeah, I…"

"Are you okay, dude? Today was crazy with the lockdown and all. When we got sent home early, it was kinda a bummer. I wanted to know who got shot. You're okay, though, right?"

"Jason, I'm at the police station."

"What? Why the hell are you there?"

"I brought a gun to school. And I shot someone."

It was silent for a moment before Jason asked, "…who?"

"Solace."

"Fuck, Perce."

"He's not dead."

"So you're going to jail?"

"Prison's where I belong after what I've done."

"How long?"

"Well, I got ten years for second degree attempted murder, and six for illegal possession of a loaded gun. So sixteen."

"Jesus Christ, Percy. Sixteen years?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to let you know before everybody else found out. I wanted you to hear it from me. Can you tell my mom for me? I don't want her to see it on the local news or anything…"

"Of course I can."

"Thanks, Jason."

"Hey Perce?"

"Yeah, Jase?"

"You know this doesn't change how I think of you, right? You're still my best friend."

"I'm really glad you still like me," Percy said with a light chuckle.

"I couldn't hate you. I love you, man. We're like brothers. We're family, Percy. I won't be the only one who thinks that when this spreads."

"I have to go now, but thanks man. I guess I'll see you in sixteen years."

"You think I won't visit you?"

"Right, right. Later, man."

Neither one of them would deny that they had been crying.

 **END CHAPTER THIRTEEN**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Two weeks later, Percy was escorted to a room with a row of phones separated by glass. He was taken to a seat, which placed him right across from one Nico di Angelo. With a sigh he grabbed the phone on his side and put it up to his ear, Nico doing the same.

"Hey," Percy said lamely.

"'Hey'? That's all you're gonna say to me right now?" 'Hey'?" Nico asked with an incredulous scoff.

"Yeah, well what the hell do you want me to say, Nico? 'Hey, sorry I shot somebody trying to defend you and my brother, guess I'm really not the guy you thought I was'? I might hate myself for doing it, but I don't hate myself for my reasons."

Nico sighed. "How long are you here for?"

"Sixteen."

"Sixteen what?"

"Years."

Nico's eyes widened. "Christ, did you even try to plead your case?"

"Of course not," Percy replied, looking genuinely shocked by the question.

"Why the fuck not? Why would you want to be in prison for sixteen freaking years?"

"So I can stay away from you." _I deserve this._

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I'm horrible on my own without you, but I'm obviously worse when I have you. When I didn't have you, I only ever hurt myself. But after you showed up, I started hurting other people. I hit Jason, beat the shit out of Will, shot Will, used Leo for sex, and I know I hurt you in ways that don't meet the eye. We're both better off without each other, Nico. You're only fourteen, you're still just too naïve to realize it." _You're not safe with me._

"Are you fucking kidding me, Jackson? Naïve? Oh, that's a good one. Have you taken a look in the mirror lately? If anyone here is naïve, it's you! You automatically give your trust and love to anyone who talks to you, even if you don't know a single damn thing about them! Everyone you've hurt has only been hurt because you were too naïve and let them in in the first place!"

"That doesn't even make sense. I've never like Will, and Jason is like the best person I've ever known." _I'm sorry, please forgive me._

"Whatever. I'm done with this, Percy. I'm fucking done."

"Done with what?" _Please don't leave me._

"This. You. Everything. I'm done."

"Well… good. Because I've been beyond done." _Stay with me._ _I need you so much._

"You know, Will's in a wheelchair now. You paralyzed him from the waist down. Because of you, he's never gonna walk again! Do you even care?"

"Obviously not." _I care so much it hurts._

"You're terrible. I can't believe you. I don't think I can ever look at you the same. We're done. For good."

"Fine. Go. Run along to your little freshman friends. Go fuck someone your own age for once." _No. Stay. Stay with me, and only me._

"You're an asshole."

And then he was gone.

If he had looked back, he might have seen Percy biting his lip and digging his nails into his palms, trying as hard as possible to keep the bile in his throat from rising and the tears in his eyes from slipping out.

/\/\/\/\/\

While Percy was being led back to his cell, he heard various inmates calling out to him, declaring him pretty and proclaiming they'd soon be making him their bitch, but he ignored it. He was used to it, and, quite frankly, he had been anticipating it when he was first being arrested. He wasn't arrogant, but he knew he was rather attractive. The only thing that ever made him uncomfortable was how vulgar the other men were. The worst thing was that his cellmate, an intimidatingly tall and buff man who went by the name of Aries, made just as many passes at him as the rest. Maybe more. Different times over the past two weeks, Aries had even tried to get physical with Percy, who was always somehow able to get away. Sometimes when he thought about what he'd done, Percy was tempted to just let Aries brutally fuck him and beat him, but at the same time didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

/\/\/\/\/\

Laying on his cold, hard, lumpy bed that night, Percy replayed his previous conversation with Nico. He hadn't meant anything he'd said, but he knew it was what he had to say to make Nico forget about him. Percy knew removing himself from Nico's life was best for the younger boy, and all he'd ever wanted was for Nico to be in the best possible situation.

He felt horrible about the consequences placed upon Will. Even with how much he resented Will, he couldn't help but regret what he'd done. Percy never would've imagined he'd one day pull the trigger on _anyone,_ since he'd never been one to truly wish to kill someone that much.

Regardless of how he felt, there he was, in prison, Nico-less, the target of more than one registered sex-offender, and more depressed than ever.

Once again he wondered how he'd ever let things get so out of hand.

 **END CHAPTER FOURTEEN.**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

 **ONE WEEK LATER**

"I think we should go see Perce," Grover announced, walking beside Jason through the hallway.

"Yeah man, I've been thinking about that today, too," Jason replied, smiling sadly.

"After school?"

"Yeah, sounds good. I'll drive."

Grover nodded and they parted.

/\/\/\/\/\

When Percy and the other inmates were sent to eat, he always tried to sit by himself. He didn't want any kind of socialization, especially not the kind these guys always initiated with him, but there were several that seemed to flock to him every day. They'd sit uncomfortably close and make inappropriate or rude comments, all of which Percy tried his best to ignore. It worked fine until one unfortunate Wednesday when a slim, ugly guy in his thirties with a missing tooth called him out on his scarred arms.

"Guys, look at this pussy with all these shitty scars! Can't handle all the compliments and popularity!" he said loudly to the other men surrounding Percy, laughter soon erupting across the table.

"Fuck off," Percy said quietly, not making any kind of eye-contact yet.

The man moved closer across the table. "The fuck did you just say, bitch?"

Percy looked up at the unattractive face mere inches away from his own and said evenly, "Fuck off. You don't know anything about these scars."

"You tryna get a sob-story, kid? 'Cause no one here's interested."

"You're the one that brought it up."

"Oh, this bitch has an attitude!" the guy yelled, earning a few more laughs. "Well," he began, leaning closer again. "How did you get these scars, kid?"

"I did it to myself."

"That's what I fucking said in the first place!"

"Yeah, but I had reasons."

"Oh yeah? Did your pretty girl break up with you so you felt like worthless shit?"

"I'm gay, actually, so that would be a no," Percy replied, looking exceptionally irritated.

"That's fucking disgusting, dick-breath. Some of us guys might blow each other, but that's because we need something sexual in this shithole. But going around doing that shit for enjoyment is fucking nasty. Piece of shit."

At that, Percy broke. He shot up to his feet and pushed the guy back yelling, "It's not like I'm running around here asking guys to pull their pants down and fuck me! I have a boyfriend and it's not like I-" Percy cut himself off once he remembered he and Nico weren't even a thing and hadn't been for quite some time.

"Not like you what?" the guy sneered, walking around the table to stand before the teen.

"Just fuck off!" Percy yelled, punching the guy right in the face.

"Bitch!" The guy tried to hit him back, but Percy quickly grabbed his arm and twisted it hard, not stopping until he heard the crack. He kicked his legs out to knock him to the floor, proceeding to jump on top of him and repeatedly hit his face with both hands alternating. All of the other inmates just watched and cheered him on. It was glorious, Percy felt so peaceful for once up until two guards started pulling him up. He couldn't help himself. He swung around and hit one of the guards. He thought he felt his finger poking the guard's eye, but he couldn't see. The other guard quickly grabbed his arms and dragged him off out of the room.

/\/\/\/\/\

White.

Everywhere.

Below him, around him, above him.

The only things that weren't white were his blue rock of a pillow and the bold words 'SOLITARY CONFINEMENT' on the door.

At first, Percy panicked. He was in solitary confinement, all alone with his thoughts.

But then again, he supposed, it was better for him to be alone.

He was a danger to himself and others, as the day's events clearly showed.

/\/\/\/\/\

"Can I help you?" a bored voice said over the phone.

"Hoping to visit an inmate?" Jason voiced in response.

"Name?"

"Like, my name or the inmate?"

The voice sighed. "The inmate's name, then yours."

"Percy Jackson. I'm Jason Grace, one of his best friends."

"Hold on a minute, please."

"Sure thing." Jason waited for a few moments before the voice spoke again.

"I'm sorry, your friend isn't available for visitation."

"What? Why not?"

"According to my list, Percy Jackson has been put in solitary confinement. No visitors unless officially granted. Sorry, kid. Have a good night."

The line went dead.

"What the fuck?" Jason said, staring at his phone with confusion.

"What's the issue?" Grover asked from the passenger seat.

"The jail guy said Perce is in solitary confinement."

"Well, shit. What do you think he did to get put in there?"

"Let's be real, someone probably said something relating to Nico that set him off."

"Seems legit."

/\/\/\/\/\

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Percy yelled, searching the painfully white room for something, anything, that could possibly do damage.

"Shit!" he proclaimed, whipping his pillow at the door from across the room. Just after it hit the floor, the door opened and a guard stepped in and shut the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" the guard asked, stepping further into the room. Percy took several steps back, realizing it was the guard he'd attacked. Hit eye was read and his cheek was bruised. Looking at him now, Percy also couldn't help but notice how good-looking the guard was, and considered how much more handsome he would've been if he hadn't been maimed. Percy glanced down at his chest and spotted a name: _H. Carhartt_

"What does the H stand for?" Percy asked, pointing to the guard's chest.

"What does that matter?"

"Hey man, I just wanna know your name."

"It's Hermes."

"Cool."

"Thanks, man. Most people just say it's weird, which I mean I guess it is a little out of the ordinary, but it's still- Hey, no! Don't distract me, I came here to discipline you!"

"Well shit."

"I'd say I'm sorry, but I mean you gave me an eye-infection so…"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Honestly."

"I guess. It's whatever, it's not the first time an inmate's lashed out at me. But anyway." Hermes pulled out his night-stick from his waist. "I gotta do this, buddy. Physical discipline is the most effective."

"Not if I'm just gonna enjoy the beating."

"That's fucked up, don't say that shit."

"I mean it's true, though. I've hurt myself enough that at this point I'm basically a masochist."

"What the hell am I supposed to do, then?" Hermes asked, pacing back and forth a bit while contemplating his next move. When he stopped abruptly a moment later he looked up at Percy and asked, "You're gay, right? I thought I heard you say that to some of the other inmates earlier."

"Um, yeah… Why does that matter?"

Hermes didn't respond and instead turned and locked the door again. "You know what's nice about these rooms?" he asked, approaching Percy with a dark look.

Percy looked at him wearily and replied, "…what?"

"No one can hear a single crash or yell you make."

Percy closed his eyes.

He heard a belt jingle.

Soft thuds on the floor.

"I've gotta pass on some kind of message after all. They don't call me the messenger of the guards for nothing."

Zippers.

Hands on his hips.

Cold air below his waist.

A hard wall against his back.

Fingers.

Cold, harsh fingers.

Hips.

Such a warm contrast rutting against his frozen hips.

An unfamiliar presence in an untouched place.

And oh so much pain.

Were those his tears?

And then even more white filled the room. Enough to make him go insane.

But it didn't stop.

A hand stroking his face.

Tears wiped away.

"You're beautiful."

His eyes never opened.

 **END CHAPTER FIFTEEN**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

"Get up," a familiar rough voice said from the doorway.

Percy looked up, frowning when he saw Hermes, obeying the guard. Hermes pulled him out of the room, holding his arm tightly as they walked through the col halls. "Where are we going?" Percy asked.

"Back to your cell. No more solitary for you, Jackson."

/\/\/\/\/\

"Oh, boy. Look who finally decided to come back!"

"Hey, pretty boy!"

Percy ignored the calls from the goons around him as he ate in silence, refusing to let himself start another fight.

The next several days followed the same pattern, and each day Percy had to bite his tongue and clench his fists hold himself back.

One night he discovered that his cellmate, Ares, was the guy to go to for tattoos in this prison. Percy knew fully well it was a bad idea, it wasn't safe or sanitary, but he couldn't pass it up.

"What're you gonna give me in exchange?" Ares asked when Percy approached him about the matter.

"Anything, whatever you want. I don't care."

"Be my bitch."

"Okay."

"Wow, kid. You must really want this tattoo," Ares declared with a hearty laugh. "Alright, sit down." Percy did so, and watched as Ares pulled a few items out from under his own mattress. They were clearly unconventional tools and Percy wasn't sure how they could possibly work, but he kept his mouth shut. Ares looked back up at him a moment later and asked, "A'ight. What am I doin'?"

/\/\/\/\/\

The next morning, Percy awoke to the burning feeling of the new tattoo he'd received the night before. He glanced down at his chest, seeing 'Nico di Angelo' written in fancy script right above his heart, and let himself smile. His expression became truly gleeful for the first time in weeks, and he let out a giddy laugh at the thought of his love. He wondered, not for the first time, how Nico was doing on the outside. Even though he was fully aware of how he'd fucked it up with the younger boy, Percy couldn't help but hope they could find a way to get past all of this when he got out.

Percy didn't let the vast amount of time get him down as he thought of the possibilities.

/\/\/\/\/\

Later that night, Percy was sitting in his bunk thinking about his friends and family wistfully.

"Alright, time to pay up for that tat."

Percy looked up to see Ares hovering at the side of his bed. "Okay, what do you want me to do?" he asked, indifferent regardless of the true shittiness of the situation.

"Blow me," Ares said simply, dropping his pants and standing just before Percy.

Percy smirked faintly as he pulled his cellmate's hips closer and grabbed his erection, wrapping his lips around the head and slowly sliding down until his nose was brushing against Ares' crotch. He'd done this enough for Nico (and that one time for Leo), to the point where he was more than confident in his blowjob-abilities. And, if the way Ares grabbed his hair and moaned was anything to go by, Percy hadn't lost his touch.

When Ares came, he pulled himself out of Percy's mouth, and came on Percy's face. Percy didn't mind it, found it kind of hot in a way that was strange even to himself. He licked off what was around his mouth, aware of Ares' eyes following the action.

"You shouldn't be that fucking good at that," Ares told him.

"Well, I've had practice," Percy replied, a cocky grin spreading across his face as he leaned back on his back. He'd been feeling much more like his old self lately, confident and playful.

"Yeah, well. Now we're even."

"I was actually thinking of asking for another tattoo…" Percy said, trailing off as he wiped a bit of Ares' jizz off his face and flicking his eyes up to meet his cellmate's as he stuck his sticky finger in his mouth. "If you don't mind, that is."

Ares pulled his pants up and asked, "What do you want this time?" with a roll of his eyes.

"It's a complicated one, might take some time."

"I don't have to do it all at once, knowing a little bitch like you probably can't take the pain."

"Oh, you have no idea."

/\/\/\/\/\

They did it all at once.

Percy used the glass of the window to look at his back, admiring Ares' handiwork.

The word "Riptide" was emblazoned largely across his shoulder blades in all caps, two pistols beneath it that were pointed downward, connected at the handles. "Thanks, man."

"Yeah, whatever. It'll take a lot more to get even with me for that one."

Percy sent Ares a smirk over his shoulder. "Oh yeah?"

Later that night, as Percy was roughly pushed up against the cool wall, he let himself let _go._ He finally figured that if he had to be in there for long run, he might as well enjoy it.

/\/\/\/\/\

The following day, Percy walked in to eat with his regained air of confidence, a smug look on his face as he sat down next to Ares at a table full of random inmates.

"What's up, kid?" Ares asked, giving Percy a quick onceover.

"Hungry as fuck," Percy replied, digging into the subpar food before him.

The others at the table looked confused by this new camaraderie they were witnessing, quickly shrugging it off.

"How's your back?" Ares asked offhandedly, his voice letting it come across as less of a concern than a casual observation.

"Hurts, but I don't mind the pain."

"What is it?" one of the other guys asked, confused.

"New tattoo," Percy supplied, grinning widely.

"Care to share?"

"Sure thing." Percy stood and turned around, unbuttoning the top part of his jumpsuit and letting it fall to his hips.

"Nice work, Ares," one of them commented.

"Badass," another said."

Percy sat back down, leaving his torso exposed.

"Why Riptide?"

Percy smirked and answered, "That's the gun that got me in this hellhole."

"What did you do anyway?" Random Guy pestered.

"Tried to kill my ex-boyfriend's new abusive boyfriend. Well, that and illegal gun possession but that's nothing big."

"That your guy..?" the inmate across from him asked, poking the tattoo on his chest.

"Sure is."

"That's pretty crazy, kid."

Another asked, "You gonna finish the job when you get outta here?"

"Definitely. I'll kill that fucking cripple," Percy assured, even though he knew it was a lie. He felt awful about the position he'd put Will, and was planning on giving him a million heartfelt apologies the minute he got out. However, he knew this was the way to get on these guys' good sides and earn any respect.

"You paralyze him or something'?"

"Permanently."

"Well, kid," the guy on Percy's other side said, clapping him on the shoulder. "I think we all underestimated you."

Percy smiled brightly, knowing he'd done it right.

 **END CHAPTER SIXTEEN**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

"Hey, Nico! Nico, wait up!"

Nico turned around, seeing Jason running toward him. "Hi," he said bleakly once Jason caught up with him.

"What's up, buddy? We haven't talked recently. Haven't seen you around much."

"Yeah, I've skipped a lot."

"I noticed. Are you going home?"

"I guess."

"…Are you okay, Nico? I mean… after everything that happened?"

"I'm fine."

"I can help you out, you know, if you feel down or whatever. I helped Percy a lot when he used to… ah…" Jason trailed off, noticing Nico was hardly even listening to him while they walked. "Nico, I'm worried about you…"

"Don't be. I'm fine."

Jason stood by and watched as Nico walked off.

/\/\/\/\/\

Later in the evening, Jason was at his desk doing his homework when his phone rang. When he saw who was calling him, he scrambled to quickly pick it up and press it to his ear. "Nico! Hey, what's up? What's going on?"

He heard a shaky breath from the other end of the line. _"I'm not okay, Jason."_

"Okay, what's wrong exactly?"

 _"_ _I just… I can't do this without him. I can't do anything without him."_

"Percy?"

 _"_ _Obviously."_

"Okay, how do you feel?"

 _"_ _How do I feel?"_ Nico laughed bitterly. _"I feel like shit. Like it's my fault. I feel like I shouldn't be here anymore. Like I… I…"_

"Nico? What're you doing right now?" Nico's uneven breathing and unsteady voice were all too familiar to Jason. He'd been there enough times with Percy in the past to know what it probably meant.

 _"_ _Nothing, I'm fine."_

"No, you're-"

 _"_ _I'm fucking fine!"_ Nico cut him off, hanging up after snapping.

"Shit, Nico… No way…" Jason muttered to himself before grabbing his keys and running out the door. Driving as quickly as he could while still being a safe driver to Nico's house, he panicked. He wanted to tell someone, but he didn't know who. No one but Percy and himself were ever close enough to Nico to be around right now. When he arrived at his destination, he knocked with a sense of urgency and as greeted by Nico's father. "I need to see Nico, sir. It's pressing!" He was let in and he ran up to Nico's room. He knocked on the door, but received no response. He tried opening it, only to find that it was locked from the inside. Jason whispered an apology for his indecency before busting it open with his shoulder. "Fucking hell!" he yelled as he stepped in, finding Nico laying in his own blood on the bed. "Nico!" He checked to make sure Nico was still alive, hearing Nico whisper,

"No… please… it's for… him."

"Nico, there's no way I'm letting you go like this," Jason said, picking him up and rushing out of the house to his car. He drove them to the hospital hurriedly, and stayed in the waiting room impatiently while Nico was tended to.

Eventually a nurse came out and told him, "Your friend is going to be alright, but it's going to take several days for him to recover. He lost a lot of blood. You got to him just in time; if you'd found him only a few minutes later, it would've been too late."

/\/\/\/\/\

While Nico was in the hospital, he got an unexpected visit from one Will Solace. He'd looked over when the door opened and said, "What the fuck."

Will rolled in and the apologies rushed out of him immediately. "Nico, I'm so fucking sorry. I… I can't even tell you how awful I feel about everything. Everything is my fault. If I hadn't… then you wouldn't be here… and Jackson wouldn't be in prison… I… I know I fucked up, seriously. I-"

"That's enough," Nico cut him off. "I get it. I'm in the hospital so now you feel bad and whatever. Well don't. I don't need your fucking remorse, or your pity party, or whatever the hell this is. I can never forgive you for what you did to Percy, or to me. Get out."

"Nico-"

"Out."

"Okay…"

/\/\/\/\/\

After Nico was released from the hospital's care, Jason took him back home to his worried parents. Once he'd dropped him off, he changed course and headed to go visit Percy again.

As they sat across from each other, glass in between them, phones up to their ears, Percy waited patiently for Jason to tell him "the news."

Jason eventually sighed and said, "Nico tried to kill himself."

Instantly, Percy's expression shifted from cool and collected to anguished and frustrated. "When?!"

"Last week. He'd been pretty down since you got locked up."

"And how could you let him do that? Jason, you have to look after him when I'm not there!"

"Percy, I'm sorry. But there wasn't much I could do. I tried to offer him help, and tried to cheer him up all the time. He wouldn't listen to me. You should know how that is, I did the same with you for so long."

"Gee, thanks for that."

"I can't be there for him every second of every day, Perce."

"I know… I'm sorry, it's just… I can't stand the fact that Nico's out there, doing that to himself, and I'm here and I can't do anything about it. I hate that I'm not there for him! I have to protect him. If I can't even do that, then I'm worthless."

"Percy, no. It's not your fault. You can't always be there for him, either."

"I… I wanna see him. Can you bring him back here again, so we can talk?'

"Of course, Percy. But dude. You've gotta stay strong in here. You gotta make it through, for Nico's sake. For your sake, too. I know it's only been a few months, and you've got a lot of time left, but I know you can do it. You've got this."

Percy grinned mischievously. "Actually… I've been doing pretty well lately. Got some tattoos, earned some respect… I'm kind of a big deal. After I got back out of solitary, it's like I finally got back to my old self."

Jason quirked an eyebrow. "You were put in solitary?"

Percy shrugged. "Got in a fight."

"Of course…" Jason chuckled. "Alright. I'll come back in a few days with Nico, if he's up for it. See you, buddy."

"Jason, one last thing!" Percy said hastily before Jason hung the phone back up.

"Yeah?"

"Make sure… Nico knows how much I love him," he said, pulling open his suit slightly to show Jason the tattoo of Nico's name.

Jason smiled at him. "I will, don't worry."

Percy smiled back, and let a guard take him back to his cell.

 **END CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

"Who was that you's was talkin' to ealier?" An inmate Percy had become well-acquainted with asked while they ate, his New York accent as strong as ever.

"My best friend, Jason," Percy told him.

"Any good news from home?"

"Not exactly. Nico attempted suicide recently, he said."

"Oh, shit, Jackson. You's doin' okay?"

"Not really. It's alright, though. I'll get out of here eventually, and I'll be able to protect him again."

/\/\/\/\/\

Soon enough the day came that Percy was led out of his cell to see his visitors, a smile on his face. When he reached his seat, he saw Nico sitting on the other side and his heart swelled, almost beating right out of his chest at the sight.

"I love you," was the first thing he said after picking up the phone.

"I…" Nico began, seemingly at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry for the last time we spoke. I was a dick, and if that tied into what you almost did in any way, then I-"

"No, no. Don't even try to blame yourself. What I did is only on me. I just… I wanted to hate you so bad for what you did and how you acted, but I couldn't. And I found that I just… I can't live without you, Percy."

"I know; I can't live without you either. And when Jason told me you almost fucking killed yourself, I didn't want to go on. I imagined my life without you, a life where I didn't have you to go to when I finally got out of this place, and I… I cried just thinking about it. I love you, Nico. So damn much, and I need you to always remember that. Especially if you ever even _think_ about doing something like that again. Just remember that I'm in here, thinking only of you. Because you, Nico… You're all that matters."

"Percy…"

Percy placed his palm against the glass and said, "I'm gonna get out of here soon enough. I'm gonna get out for you… for _us_. Just you wait."

Nico placed his hand on the glass against Percy's and said, "I love you, too."

"Will you wait for me?"

"Of course, you idiot," Nico replied, feeling giddy. He chuckled and the absurdity of him finding anyone else. "I'll wait for you."

"Promise? I know it's a really long time… and I'm asking a lot, but I think-"

"Percy. I promise. It's not _that_ long, anyway. We can make it."

They shared a smile and went their separate ways.

/\/\/\/\/\

 **FOURTEEN YEARS, EIGHT MONTHS LATER**

"I can't believe you got out a year early just on _good behavior_."

Percy smiled at Jason as they walked toward his car. "Hey, I know how to kiss ass to get what I want."

"Oh, I'm sure you do," Jason said with a chuckle.

"Shut up!" Percy exclaimed, joining in on his friend's laughter. "So, where's Nico?"

"Getting a tattoo, actually."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You heard me."

/\/\/\/\/\

Nico walked outside of the tattoo parlor, wincing at the still constant pain. He looked up and dropped his phone in shock.

"Percy…"

Jason had parked by the curb and stayed in the car, while Percy leaned against his car and waited. "How's it going?" Percy asked casually.

"I…" Nico trailed off. Percy swept in and pulled him into a warm embrace.

"I missed you so much, Neeks."

"I missed you, too, Perce."

"I love you," Percy said, pulling back slightly to kiss Nico shortly.

Nico smiled into the kiss, and felt his tears slipping out. Percy laughed lightly and wiped them away. "Can I see your tattoo?"

"Sure," Nico said, pulling his shirt up to his neck and pulling the bandage off.

"You're kidding."

"What? No."

'Percy Jackson' was printed over his heart.

"Wow, I mean…" Percy began, lifting his own shirt to reveal his Nico tattoo. "First one I got in prison."

"Shit. Guess we're meant to be!" Nico said sarcastically.

"I've always thought so, at least."

They kissed again, eventually going back to Nico's apartment and doing a whole lot more than just that.

 **FIN.**


End file.
